The Debut
by Priscila Black
Summary: Capítulo extra de "Hogwarts High School". É o dia do baile de debutantes de Ellie. Mas, conhecendo James e Sirius, eles jamais deixariam a data passar em branco. Muitas confusões e o início de um romance. UA.


**Olá Pessoal!**

**Andei sumida, eu sei... mil desculpas! Estive muito atarefada ultimamente, então acabei sem tempo para as fics...**

**Antes da leitura, uma pequena explicação: esta fic é derivada de Hogwarts High School. É um capítulo extra, independente do resto da fic. Eu tive a idéia dele quando escrevia o capítulo 25, mas demorei um bocado para conseguir escrevê-lo por inteiro. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**E sobre Hogwarts High School, estou trabalhando no capítulo 26. Ainda não está pronto, mas prometo postá-lo assim que terminar. O que, eu espero, aconteça muito em breve!**

**No mais, beijos para todos os leitores!**

**Priscila Black.**

_The Debut_

Londres. Fim de agosto, 2006.

- Ah, ficou perfeito, querida!

Ellie olhou para a mãe com uma expressão de dúvida. Queria poder ter tanta certeza quanto ela.

- Tem certeza, mãe?

Lisa Dumbledore sorriu, e confirmou.

- Absoluta. O vestido está absolutamente perfeito. Você está linda!

Ellie observou o enorme espelho do closet de sua mãe. O vestido longo e branco que ela vestia era mesmo fabuloso. O que ela não tinha certeza era se o vestido ficava fabuloso nela.

- Além disso, você acha que alguma outra garota desse baile vai estar vestindo um Valentino feito sob encomenda?

Ellie abriu um sorriso tímido. Lisa sabia que aquele era o ponto fraco da filha. Era só convencê-la que o vestido era perfeito, que ela tinha certeza que Ellie ficaria menos insegura. E nenhum argumento era melhor que um Valentino de corte perfeito.

A jovem deu uma volta, observando as costas do vestido. O belo decote, entrelaçado com uma espécie de fita trançada, era perfeito para uma garota de 15 anos. Fora que Ellie não era uma garota comum de 15 anos. Ela era, por mais que não quisesse acreditar, extremamente bonita. Fora que era alta como uma modelo, e tinha o corpo bem delineado. Era óbvio que o vestido estava perfeito. Mas, como toda adolescente, ela não conseguia ver o que estava bem na sua frente, no reflexo do espelho. Ela não conseguia ver o quanto era bonita.

- Obrigada pelo vestido, mãe. – ela finalmente falou.

Lisa não resistiu, e se aproximou da filha, segurando suas duas mãos.

- Qualquer coisa para minha princesa. – ela falou, sorrindo. E completou – Além do que, você merece. Uma garota debuta apenas uma vez na vida. E eu quero que você tenha uma festa perfeita.

Ellie observava atentamente a barra do vestido. Era realmente perfeita. Impossível ver algum erro sequer no vestido. Ela estava distraída tentando imaginar como fazer aquela costura impecável, que mal ouviu a mãe dando seqüência à conversa.

- O James já está com tudo acertado? Ele também tem que estar perfeitamente alinhado.

Ellie levantou a cabeça, abandonando os próprios pensamentos.

- Ãhn?

Lisa sorriu, e falou novamente.

- O James, querida. Ele não vai ser seu acompanhante? Então o smoking dele tem que estar perfeito.

Ellie sorriu de volta para a mãe, e respondeu.

- E você acha que o James liga para essas coisas? Eu pedi a tia Dorea para ver isso para mim. E ela disse que já cuidou de tudo. Mesmo que o James ache um saco ter que ficar tirando medidas para um smoking novo, ela o obrigou. Já está tudo pronto.

Lisa concordou com a cabeça brevemente. Ela inspirou ligeiramente antes de iniciar a próxima frase. Sabia que a filha poderia ficar aborrecida, mas ela tinha certeza que, se não insistisse nesse assunto, Ellie se arrependeria no futuro.

- E você pensou melhor a respeito do... Sirius?

Ellie desviou o olhar por um instante, e falou, num tom bem menos feliz.

- Você e o James estão mesmo empenhados nisso, não é? Ele não fala de outra coisa!

Lisa se aproximou da filha, e levou uma das mãos ao ombro da garota. Sua voz maternal tinha um apelo praticamente impossível de se recusar.

- Querida... vocês sempre foram tão amigos... eu sei que você ficou chateada com ele, mas eu achei que o verão na Itália tinha feito você mudar de idéia. É seu _début_, você não quer que todas as pessoas importantes de sua vida estejam lá?

Ellie inspirou profundamente. Ela ainda não estava totalmente recuperada de sua última grande briga com Sirius. Os acontecimentos da festa na casa de James, no início do verão, pouco antes do fim das aulas, ainda estavam frescos demais em sua mente. Ela lembrou quando ela e James desceram as escadas, e deram de cara com uma cena que ela jamais esperava ver. Helga, sua ex-amiga interesseira, se jogando para cima de Sirius. A traição da suposta amiga nem foi o que mais a deixou magoada. O pior era que Ellie nunca iria saber, se ela e James não tivessem chegado naquele instante, era se Sirius iria ceder aos apelos de Helga, e ficaria com ela. E era exatamente por esse motivo que ela tinha brigado com Sirius. Incapaz de revelar que estava era morrendo de ciúmes, ela brigou com o rapaz usando o argumento que Helga não prestava, e ele quase caiu na conversa da garota. Por mais que Sirius negasse, dizendo que jamais ficaria com Helga, a dúvida de Ellie deixou-a arrasada. Por esse motivo, ela viajou de férias com a mãe, indo para a Itália. E não tinha falado com Sirius desde então.

- Eu... não tenho certeza se quero que ele vá...

Mas Lisa não desistiu. Era tão óbvio para ela que Ellie estava apaixonada pelo amigo que ela não a deixaria cometer um erro, e se arrepender depois de não ter convidado Sirius para a festa. E, com boa vontade, talvez os dois pudessem finalmente se entender lá...

- Ellie, você pode até estar magoada com o Sirius, mas certamente vocês vão se entender, eventualmente. E, quando vocês tiverem retomado a amizade, você vai se arrepender de não ter convidado um amigo tão especial, que sempre esteve presente em sua vida.

Ellie franziu a testa brevemente, tentando entender o que a mãe queria dizer com "amigo tão especial". Ela tinha certeza que ninguém sabia de seus reais sentimentos por Sirius. Achava que, no máximo, alguém pudesse achar que ela gostava dele. Mas tinha certeza que ninguém tinha idéia do quanto ela o amava. E ela o amava, verdadeiramente.

Como Ellie ficou muda, Lisa resolveu dar sua última cartada. E ela sabia que seria impossível para a filha discordar daquele argumento. Primeiro, porque era verdade. Segundo, porque Ellie simplesmente não conseguiria discordar daquilo.

- Seu pai gostava muito do Sirius. Ele sempre dizia isso. Ele... achava o Sirius um ótimo rapaz. E eu também acho.

Ellie baixou os olhos imediatamente. Não tinha como negar o que a mãe tinha acabado de dizer. Seu pai costumava repetir essa frase, sim. Só que ela nunca tinha dado muita atenção. O que ela não sabia era que, quando ela não estava por perto, Edward costumava completar a frase, dizendo para a esposa que tinha certeza que um dia a filha e o amigo iriam acabar namorando.

- Eu vou... pensar a respeito. – ela finalmente falou, se rendendo.

- Pense com cuidado, querida. A vida é muito curta para nós fazermos coisas que inevitavelmente vamos acabar nos arrependendo.

Ellie olhou para a mãe, em silêncio. Voltou seu olhar para o vestido branco que usava. Mas sua mente agora estava tomada por apenas um pensamento: Sirius Black.

-----------------------------------

James Potter estava deitado em sua cama. Ele estava distraído, ouvindo música. Era manhã de um dia de semana, mas, como ele estava de férias da escola, podia se dar ao luxo de fazer absolutamente nada.

Aquelas férias de verão estavam mais paradas que de costume. Um dos motivos era pela ausência de sua melhor amiga, Ellie Dumbledore, na maior parte das férias. A garota tinha ido viajar com a mãe no início das férias, e só tinha voltado para casa há alguns dias. O outro motivo era que seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, estava tão desanimado que eles mal tinham se divertido nesse período sem aulas. Saíam para assistir algum filme no cinema, iam a algum bar ou boate da moda, mas nada parecia animar Sirius o suficiente. James tinha um bom palpite para o motivo, mas todas as vezes que tentava conversar sobre o assunto com Sirius, o amigo desconversava, e puxava outro assunto. Então, eventualmente, James desistiu. Ele deixou que Sirius e Ellie se entendessem quando a garota retornasse.

Outra coisa que contribuía para James estar à toa naquele dia era o motivo de sempre: James não tinha uma namorada. Ele estava completamente solteiro, sem qualquer envolvimento com garota alguma. Nem um rolo, nem nada. Não que fosse difícil para James arrumar companhia feminina. Na verdade era muito fácil, até. Só que, naquele momento de sua vida, ele não conseguia achar qualquer garota que fosse minimamente interessante. Por mais que Ellie sempre aparecesse com uma garota nova para apresentar ao amigo, nenhuma delas lhe chamava a atenção.

Então, o solitário James se encontrava sozinho naquele momento. Mas não ficou assim por muito tempo. Ele ouviu uma voz conhecida vinda de fora de seu quarto. Apenas virou a cabeça quando ouviu seu nome.

- James!

No instante seguinte ele viu a dona da voz. Ellie vinha entrando em seu quarto, com os mesmo cabelos castanho-claros de sempre, lisos e compridos. O mesmo sorriso no rosto. As únicas diferenças eram o bronzeado levemente dourado da pele normalmente bem pálida da garota, e o seu tom de cabelo, que parecia ter clareado mais com o sol constante. E eles eram o resultado de mais de um mês na ensolarada Itália.

- _Buongiorno, caro amico_!

James sorriu, e respondeu.

- Oi Ellie.

Ellie andou até a cama de James, e se jogou ao lado do amigo. James apenas chegou um pouco para o lado, para dar espaço para a garota. Ela deitou ao lado dele, encostando a cabeça no ombro de James. Ele manteve o sorriso, e falou.

- E a tal coisa do vestido? Já terminou?

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Não é "tal coisa". Eu estava experimentando para ver se o vestido estava perfeito, ou precisava de algum ajuste. Homens...

James não se importou com o comentário da amiga. Ele pegou a mão de Ellie, e levantou o braço dela um pouco, falando.

- Eu já falei com quanta inveja eu estou desse seu bronzeado? Fico parecendo um fantasma perto de você, agora. Você sempre foi mais branca do que eu!

Ellie riu do comentário de James. E respondeu.

- Azar é o seu. Você podia ter ido comigo para a Itália, eu ia adorar!

James apenas sacudiu os ombros, enquanto Ellie virava de lado, para olhar para o rosto de James.

- Mas lá eu ia acabar ficando de vela para você. Desde que você arrumou o italiano lá, só andava com ele o tempo todo.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- E você poderia ter arrumado uma italiana para você. Continuo dizendo, você não foi porque não quis.

James virou sua cabeça na direção de Ellie. Por um instante ele achou que ela iria aproveitar a oportunidade, e recomeçar o discurso que fazia desde que tinha voltado da viagem: falar sobre Paolo, o italiano que ela conheceu em Roma. A garota ficava falando sobre o namorado de verão durante o tempo que permitissem. James já estava desconfiado que ela falava tanto do italiano para que Sirius ficasse sabendo.

Mas Ellie não aproveitou a oportunidade dada por James, e não tocou no nome de Paolo. Apesar de achar aquilo estranho, James resolveu não abusar da sorte, e mudou de assunto.

- Eu tenho que tomar um sol. Vai ficar ridículo eu dançando com você a valsa, eu branco desse jeito, e você com cara de quem acabou de chegar de um país tropical.

Ellie riu do comentário engraçado de James, e falou.

- A gente pode tomar um sol na piscina lá de casa. Só preciso colocar um biquíni.

James olhou por um instante, e resolveu arriscar. Ele estava tentando convencer Ellie de voltar a falar com Sirius desde que ela tinha voltado de férias. E, já que a garota tinha parado com a tagarelice sobre Paolo, ele achou que aquela era uma boa oportunidade.

- Só nós dois? – ele falou.

Ellie sacudiu os ombros.

- Por quê? Quer chamar mais alguém?

James observou atentamente a expressão de Ellie ao falar.

- Bem... o Sirius.

Ellie imediatamente fez uma expressão de desagrado. Mas, ao lembrar-se da conversa que teve mais cedo, com sua mãe, ela pareceu pensar por um instante. E falou.

- E ele não vai atrapalhar nossa diversão? Porque eu estou tendo um ótimo dia até aqui.

James quase riu da expressão séria de Ellie. Era visível que ela queria aceitar a sugestão de James, mas também não queria dar o braço a torcer. Então James resolveu fazer o jogo dela, já que isso iria facilitar consideravelmente as coisas.

- Ah, Ellie, você sabe que o Sirius é legal. Nós sempre não nos divertimos juntos? Deixa pra lá o que aconteceu, e vamos curtir o resto das férias.

Mas o que James disse não surtiu o efeito desejado. Ellie não ficou muito satisfeita com o que o amigo disse, principalmente a parte de deixar tudo para lá.

- Deixar para lá, James? Você esqueceu o que aconteceu? Pois eu não. Você sabe exatamente que se eu e você não tivéssemos chegado naquela hora ele...

Mas James a interrompeu, falando.

- Nada de mais teria acontecido. Ele mesmo me garantiu, Ellie. Você realmente acha que um cara como o Sirius iria ficar com a Helga? Ele nunca foi com a cara dela!

Ellie pareceu desarmada por um instante. E seu deslize ficou óbvio quando ela perguntou.

- Como assim, um cara como o Sirius?

James inspirou profundamente. Queria poder falar o que estava claro como água, pelo menos para ele. Queria poder falar "um cara apaixonado como o Sirius". Mas, como Sirius nunca tinha confessado para James exatamente como se sentia, ele não queria interferir. Por mais que fosse chato assistir seus dois melhores amigos não se acertando nunca, ele também não tinha o direito de tentar resolver sozinho um problema que não era dele. Se eles queriam manter a situação daquele jeito, sem nunca confessar um para o outro o que sentiam, era escolha deles.

Então sua resposta foi outra.

- Um cara esperto como o Sirius, Ellie. Ele não iria cair na conversa daquela garota. Ele sabia que ela não prestava.

Ellie analisou a expressão de James com cuidado. E, como ele aparentava estar sendo sincero, resolveu relevar. E, finalmente, cedeu.

- Ah... está bem. Mas só estou fazendo isso porque você está me pedindo, e você é meu melhor amigo. Pode chamar o outro lá.

O tom de pouco caso que ela usou não foi convincente o suficiente para alguém como James, que a conhecia como a palma da mão. Mesmo assim ele deixou passar, e apenas falou.

- Então vai indo colocar seu biquíni, que eu ligo para o Sirius. Daqui a pouco nós aparecemos lá na sua casa.

Ellie ficou parada por um segundo, como se não acreditasse que aquilo fosse realmente acontecer. Mas logo ela acordou, e levantou da cama num pulo. Sorriu para o amigo, e falou.

- Até daqui a pouco.

---------------------------------------

- Mas ela me chamou mesmo? Ela citou especificamente meu _nome_?

James revirou os olhos. Sirius estava mais ansioso que o normal, fazendo mil perguntas. E James só queria que a birra entre os dois terminasse logo, para que o trio pudesse curtir os últimos dias de férias. As férias dele tinham sido tão monótonas, que algum agito seria bem vindo. E ninguém sabia agitar as coisas tão bem quanto James, Sirius e Ellie.

- Chamou, Sirius. E logo depois ela falou que quer te arrastar para o quarto dela e...

Sirius arregalou os olhos completamente. Mas no instante seguinte percebeu que James estava brincando. Resmungou baixinho palavras que James não entendeu, e nem perdeu tempo tentando entender. James já estava com o dedo na campainha, e não demorou nada até alguém vir atender a porta.

Mary, a governanta sorridente e gordinha da casa de Ellie apareceu atrás da porta. A senhora adorava trabalhar para a família da garota, e tratava Ellie como uma filha. Isso incluía ser super protetora e sempre dar palpites sobre os namorados dela.

O sorriso natural de Mary aumentou ao ver James do lado de fora da porta. E ela logicamente começou a falar.

- Oh, olá querido. A Ellie está lá...

Mary não terminou de falar, já que virou o rosto, e viu Sirius ao lado de James. Ela obviamente sabia que Ellie não estava falando com o rapaz, mas, ao vê-lo ali, parado, ela deu um gritinho satisfeito. Mary sempre achara que Sirius seria um namorado perfeito para Ellie. E não escondeu todo seu entusiasmo ao ver que eles fariam as pazes.

- Sirius! Querido, que bom que você veio! – a animada senhora não se conteve, e abraçou o rapaz. James começou a rir, mas logo se viu enlaçado pelo outro braço gordinho de Mary. – Ah, a Ellie vai ficar tão feliz! Os dois rapazes preferidos dela!

Ela os puxou para baixo, já que Mary era baixinha. E James logo protestou, já que estava sendo ligeiramente sufocado pelo abraço apertado da governanta.

- Mary... um pouco de ar, por favor...

A senhora soltou os dois, mas manteve o sorriso nos lábios. E falou.

- Ela já está na piscina. Vão lá!

James e Sirius entraram na casa, mas, antes que eles percorressem toda a sala de estar, Mary ainda falou, numa frase visivelmente destinada a Sirius.

- Ela está tão linda. E está usando um biquíni novo!

Sirius inspirou mais profundamente que o normal. James, ao seu lado, sorriu de lado. Mas não falou nada.

-----------------------------------

Ellie estava deitada numa espreguiçadeira, ao lado da piscina. O sol brilhava sob a capital da Inglaterra, e o calor excessivo que fazia naquele dia era só um convite a mais para aproveitar o dia na piscina. A garota tinha acabado de passar uma nova camada de protetor solar, já que já estava bronzeada por conta de seus dias na Itália. Não queria ficar bronzeada demais, e muito menos descascar. O seu baile de debutantes seria naquele fim de semana, então todo cuidado era pouco. Ela estava deitada de frente, já que não conseguia passar filtro solar nas costas. Mesmo não podendo se virar, ela não conseguia parar quieta. Detestava ter sequer que pensar no motivo, mas estava claro que ela estava nervosa. Ela não via Sirius há mais de um mês, e não tinha idéia de como um novo encontro com ele seria.

Ellie sacudiu a cabeça, tentando pensar em outra coisa. Mas não conseguia. Ela estava se sentindo completamente idiota, exatamente da mesma forma que sentiu quando ficou parada de frente para a sua gaveta de biquínis, sem conseguir escolher qual vestir. Experimentou pelo menos sete modelos diferentes, mas não conseguia definir um para usar. No fim das contas, ela se xingou de imbecil, e vestiu um modelo novo, que tinha comprado nas férias. Mas mesmo assim tinha dúvidas se aquele era o melhor modelo que ela poderia usar.

Ela estava sacudindo o pé direito sem parar, quando ouviu o barulho de pessoas se aproximando. Imediatamente ela parou de mexer o pé, passou discretamente a mão pelos cabelos, e ajeitou os óculos escuros no rosto. Inspirou fundo, e virou o rosto na direção da porta de vidro que separava a casa do jardim.

De dentro da casa vinham caminhando James e Sirius. Os dois vestiam camisas regata e bermudas. James carregava uma pequena mochila no ombro, e estava de óculos escuros. Já Sirius tinha um boné na cabeça.

Ellie sentiu seu corpo gelando instantaneamente. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não via Sirius que ela o achou ainda mais bonito. Não fazia nem dois meses que ela o tinha visto pela última vez, mas ela teve certeza que ele estava mais alto. E seus cabelos pareciam mais compridos. Fora que os ombros dele estavam um pouco mais largos, e ele parecia um pouco mais forte. Isso não ajudou em nada para a garota recuperar a compostura.

James se adiantou, sorrindo. E logo começou a falar.

- Ah, que beleza de sol!

Ellie viu o amigo jogando de lado a mochila e as roupas que usava, e se preparando para um mergulho. Normalmente ela falaria para James tomar uma ducha e passar protetor solar, mas a presença de Sirius ali, parado a certa distância, e em silêncio, a fez esquecer qualquer recomendação ao amigo.

Ellie ficou olhando para Sirius, que retribuía o olhar. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a quebrar o silêncio. Eles ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, até o barulho de James mergulhando na piscina os fez quebrar o contato visual.

Ellie voltou seu olhar para James, e falou assim que o amigo reapareceu de seu mergulho.

- Ei, James! Você simplesmente me ignora e pula na piscina?

James sacudiu a cabeça, espalhando água para todos os lados com seus cabelos molhados. Ele nadou até a borda próxima da garota, e falou.

- Oi Ellie! Você viu o Sirius aí? Você também não o cumprimentou.

Ellie franziu a testa para James, que apenas riu, e voltou a nadar. Ellie se viu obrigada a olhar para Sirius, e viu que o rapaz agora tinha tomado coragem, e se aproximado mais. E, antes que ela pudesse falar, ele se adiantou, e falou.

- Ei Ellie...

A voz de Sirius fez imediatamente as barreiras de Ellie se romperem. Por um instante ela sequer lembrou porque estava chateada com ele, e respondeu de imediato.

- Oi Sirius.

A resposta em tom normal, e até amigável o encorajou. Ele abriu um sorriso mais confiante, e continuou.

- Como foram as férias?

Ellie esqueceu totalmente os mil planos que ela tinha feito para aquela resposta. Esqueceu que tinha ensaiado uma resposta perfeita, que falava o quanto ela tinha se divertido na viagem, e como Paolo era maravilhoso e perfeito. Ela simplesmente respondeu, de forma honesta e sem exageros.

- Boas.

Sirius esperava a avalanche de informações e elogios a Paolo que James tinha contado que ela falou. Uma resposta tão simples e nem tão empolgada o animou. Ele logo puxou a espreguiçadeira mais próxima, e sentou ao lado dela. E, num arroubo de sinceridade, ele falou, sem se preocupar em qualquer implicação futura do que estava falando.

- As minhas foram uma droga.

Sirius logo completou a frase com um sorriso simples. Ellie ficou satisfeita ao ouvir que as férias dele não foram boas, mas imediatamente sentiu um remorso por ele não ter se divertido. Achou estranho esse sentimento, já que o mais óbvio seria ela apenas ficar satisfeita. Ela resolveu não investigar ainda mais esse sentimento, porque sabia que chegaria inevitavelmente à mesma conclusão: ela somente ficaria totalmente satisfeita se tivesse passado suas férias ao lado dele.

- Espero que melhorem antes de acabar. – ela falou, tentando não olhar muito fixamente para ele. Mas a resposta dele deixou-a ainda mais nervosa.

- Ah, já melhoraram um pouco. Mas eu espero que melhorem muito até o início das aulas.

Incapaz de sustentar o olhar na direção de Sirius, Ellie procurou imediatamente algo para fazer. Viu seu celular em cima da mesinha que tinha colocado suas coisas, e começou a mexer no aparelho.

James, que deu duas voltas na piscina, nadando, novamente chegou à margem próxima a Ellie e Sirius. E ele falou.

- Vocês dois não vão entrar na água não? Está ótima!

Sirius olhou de canto de olho para Ellie, como se esperasse algum tipo de permissão da garota. Mas Ellie imediatamente respondeu James.

- Ainda não passei protetor nas costas. Você é que devia sair daí para passar, e aproveitar para passar em mim.

Mas James olhou muito rapidamente para Sirius, e respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele exibia boa parte dos dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

- Eu vou dar mais algumas voltas antes. Mas o Sirius pode passar protetor em você, ele está aí do lado, disponível. Pede para ele.

No instante que James terminou a frase, ele mergulhou novamente, e recomeçou a nadar. Ellie ficou congelada no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos, sem coragem de virar para o lado. Mas percebeu que era ridículo ficar adiando o inevitável. Ela voltou seu rosto lentamente para o de Sirius, e o viu olhando fixamente para ela. E ele tentou dar fim ao clima de constrangimento, ao falar.

- Se você quiser... eu posso...

Ellie sorriu brevemente, muito constrangida. Olhou novamente para James nadando, e viu que o amigo não iria parar tão cedo. Então, a única opção era aquela...

- Se você não se importar... – ela falou, ainda tensa.

- Sem problema. – Sirius respondeu. Ele estava mais sério que o normal. Ellie creditou isso à memória da última discussão que eles tiveram antes de sua viagem. Ela lembrava claramente ter gritado que não queria olhar para a cara dele nunca mais. O que ela não sabia era que o motivo real da seriedade de Sirius era o fato de, após tanto tempo separados, ele poderia tocar a pele dela por um motivo inocente. Por mais que ele não estivesse pensando em nada inocente, principalmente por ela estar usando um biquíni pequeno e tomara que caia.

Ellie pegou o protetor solar, e o entregou a Sirius. Lentamente, ela se levantou, e sentou na mesma espreguiçadeira que ele. Sentando-se de costas, ela puxou os cabelos compridos para o lado, jogando os fios sobre o ombro esquerdo. Sirius ficou observando as costas dela por alguns instantes. A pele normalmente muito clara dela estava mais morena, mas ainda assim era clara. Agora tinha assumido um tom mais dourado, mas as sardas nos ombros dela continuavam as mesmas, e a pele impecável das costas parecia ainda mais macia. O rapaz inspirou profundamente, e colocou uma boa quantidade do produto na mão direita, e começou a espalhar nas costas da garota.

Ellie fechou instantaneamente os olhos. Agradeceu aos céus por James continuar nadando, e não presenciar sua óbvia satisfação ao contato da mão de Sirius com sua pele. O toque dele era delicado, o que poderia ser uma surpresa, já que ele tinha mãos grandes. Mas Ellie sabia muito bem que Sirius podia ser delicado quando queria. Por diversas vezes ela precisava de toda a concentração que podia reunir para não desabar ao mais simples contato com as mãos dele.

Sirius percorria as costas dela com suavidade. Ele mesmo estava tirando mais proveito da situação que normalmente qualquer pessoa tiraria. Sentir a pele dela, depois daquela briga, era algo que ele não esperava tão cedo. Tentando aproveitar cada segundo, ele aproximou o rosto da parte de trás da cabeça dela. Assim, ele aproximou seu nariz dos cabelos dela, e pode sentir o perfume que eles emanavam. Por um segundo ele parou de aplicar o protetor solar, e apenas curtiu o momento. Estava quase tocando os fios quando Ellie perguntou, e sua voz apresentava claros sinais de fraqueza.

- Você já... terminou?

Sirius voltou imediatamente do devaneio. Continuou espalhando o produto nas costas dela, e falou, tentando puxar conversa e não se trair novamente. Se estivesse falando, conseguiria se concentrar melhor na tarefa, e não começaria a beijar uma a uma as sardas dos ombros dela, já que era isso que sua mente estava mandando-o fazer.

- Não. Já estou quase acabando. – E, alguns segundos depois, ele completou, tentando conversar de forma normal – Seu cabelo está... mais claro.

Ellie sorriu, embora Sirius não pudesse ver. Ela ficou satisfeita por ele ter notado. Geralmente homens nunca notam essas coisas.

- É por causa do sol. Tomei sol demais na Itália, e ele acabou ficando mais claro.

- Ah. – Sirius falou, sem saber o que dizer. Então ele tentou completar, mas não foi muito feliz – Ficou bonito.

Imediatamente ele pensou que ela poderia achar que ele não gostava da cor original dos cabelos dela, então se apressou em corrigir essa suposta impressão.

- Não que seu cabelo normalmente não seja bonito. Lindo, aliás. É que ficou diferente, só isso. Eu gostei. Mas também gosto do seu cabelo mais escuro. É que... bem, eu...

Mas Ellie não se importou. Na realidade, ela até riu ao ouvir o embaraço dele. Sirius era tão despachado normalmente que o ver embaraçado era uma novidade para ela. E era engraçado como ele falava coisas para tentar não piorar a situação dos dois.

Ao notar que Ellie ria, ele se sentiu mais aliviado, e completou rapidamente.

- É só a minha opinião.

Ellie continuou rindo. Ela virou o rosto para Sirius, e o olhou. Ela tinha tirado os óculos escuros, e ele viu o rosto dela pela primeira vez. Ela sorria. E logo falou.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Ellie sentiu um ímpeto incontrolável de convidá-lo para a sua festa de _début_. Era como se a visão dos olhos dele a fizessem esquecer qualquer coisa. Ela simplesmente falou.

- Sirius. Você quer...

Mas, no instante que ia falar, algo travou dentro dela. A coragem sumiu, e ela mudou completamente o que ia dizer.

- ...que eu passe protetor em você?

Sirius não notou a mudança dela, tanto que sorriu, e concordou imediatamente.

- Quero sim. Se você puder...

Eles inverteram as posições, agora ele ficou de costas para ela. Sirius puxou a camiseta que usava, e Ellie pode comprovar, bem de perto, como ele estava sim mais forte do que da última vez que eles se viram. Ela tomou fôlego, e começou a fazer exatamente o que ele fizera momentos antes.

Agora Sirius apenas se empenhava em não se arrepiar todo ao toque de Ellie em suas costas. As mãos pequenas e delicadas dela percorriam suas costas de forma tão insinuante para ele que era difícil não pensar que ela estava fazendo como uma preliminar. Mas, empenhado em não se deixar levar pela imaginação, ele começou a falar.

- Você tem... alguma coisa legal para fazer hoje? Eu digo, depois da piscina?

Ellie parou de aplicar o creme, e ficou parada. Ela arregalou os olhos, e imediatamente pensou: "Ele vai me chamar para sair?" Demorou alguns instantes para responder, com a voz falhando.

- Eu... não.

Ellie rapidamente voltou a espalhar o creme nas costas de Sirius, para que ele não percebesse seu nervosismo. E ele continuou falando, novamente empenhado em parecer normal ao toque dela.

- Então a gente podia... sei lá, fazer algo.

"Ele está _realmente_ me chamando para sair?" a mente de Ellie gritava sem parar. Ela não conseguiu formar uma frase para responder ao rapaz.

- Ah... – foi o único som que saiu de seus lábios.

A mão de Ellie agora espalhava o protetor na região lombar dele, e isso o deixava ainda mais desesperado. Então ele concluiu a frase.

- Nós podíamos ir ao cinema, ou algo assim. Vamos falar com o James e ver se ele tem alguma outra idéia.

Então Ellie finalmente percebeu que ele não a estava chamando para sair. Bem, não da forma que ela estava achando. Ele estava fazendo o que eles sempre fizeram. E isso significava que iriam ela, Sirius e James. O trio inseparável. E isso definitivamente não era um encontro.

- Ah... ok. – ela respondeu. Não confiava na própria voz para dizer mais nada.

Sirius, que não sabia a intenção de Ellie, ficou satisfeito de a garota ter aceitado ir ao cinema com ele e James. A evolução realmente era enorme, para ele. No início daquele dia, Ellie nem estava falando com ele. Agora ela estava aplicando filtro solar em suas costas e tinha aceitado ir ao cinema.

- Beleza, então.

Ellie terminou a aplicação, e tentando disfarçar o embaraço por seu pensamento anterior, ela sorriu, e falou.

- Terminei. Pode pular na água.

Sirius levantou da espreguiçadeira, e terminou de retirar sua roupa. Ellie desviou o olhar, para não se trair e ficar encarando o rapaz só em trajes de banho. Mas Sirius, agora confiante por Ellie estar receptiva a ele, sorriu, e simplesmente a pegou no colo. Ellie soltou um gritinho de surpresa, e falou, de olhos arregalados.

- Sirius! O que você está fazendo?

O rapaz sorriu pela primeira vez de forma natural. E respondeu.

- Pulando na piscina!

No instante seguinte, ele pulou na água, com a garota nos braços. Ellie tentou gritar, mas foi inútil. Ela foi parar dentro d'água junto com Sirius.

---------------------------------------

Após o entendimento entre Ellie e Sirius, o dia na piscina ficou consideravelmente mais divertido. Finalmente a interação entre eles ficou normal, e logo ela já estava reclamando de alguma coisa que Sirius fazia. E Sirius não admitiu, mas estava sentindo falta daquilo. Ele até mesmo _gostava_ de ouvir Ellie com seu tom de voz mais alterado, o mandando parar de tentar destruir alguma peça da mobília da piscina, ou pedindo para ele parar de jogar água nela.

No fim da tarde, quando eles começaram a guardar as coisas, e iam sair da piscina, Ellie criou coragem. Ela aproveitou que James tinha ido guardar os colchões infláveis num quarto próximo à piscina, e delicadamente segurou o braço de Sirius. Ele ia acompanhar James, ajudando a guardar as coisas. Mas assim que sentiu a mão de Ellie o puxando, ele virou para a garota.

Os dois se olharam por um instante, e Ellie falou.

- Um instantinho só, Sirius. Eu quero falar com você.

Sirius viu James sumir dentro do quartinho, e então virou novamente para Ellie. E ficou aguardando a garota começar. Ela tomou fôlego, e falou.

- É que... bem, você não deve lembrar, mas eu vou... bem, é meu _début_ nesse fim de semana.

Sirius respondeu de imediato. Tanto que a resposta saiu mais direta do que ele planejava.

- Mas é claro que eu me lembro.

Ellie piscou os olhos algumas vezes, mas logo se recompôs, e continuou.

- Bem... é que eu queria... quer dizer, eu quero te convidar para ir.

Sirius ficou olhando para ela, sem dizer nada. Ellie começou a ver isso como um sinal negativo, e começou a se atrapalhar com as palavras.

- Quer dizer, se você já não tiver alguma outra coisa...se você puder... porque eu... bem...

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas Ellie continuou se embananando.

- Porque pode ser que seja chato... quer dizer, eu não sei... na verdade, acho que não... bem, se você não quiser...

- Ellie. – Sirius tentou cortar.

- Mas é que...

- Ellie. – Sirius tentou de novo.

- Às vezes essas coisas... bem, você se entedia com facilidade...

- Ellie! – Sirius falou um pouco mais alto.

Então, como se tivessem combinado, os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, exatamente.

- Eu realmente quero você lá. – Ellie falou.

- É claro que eu vou! – Sirius concluiu.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Ellie foi a primeira a falar. Sua voz saiu um pouco mais fraca que o normal.

- Você... vai?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Você quer que eu vá mesmo?

Ellie sorriu de leve, e concordou com a cabeça. E, num deslize, ela falou, repetindo algo que sua mãe tinha dito.

- Eu quero todas as pessoas importantes da minha vida lá...

Ellie só percebeu como aquilo ia soar depois de falar. Pensou em tentar corrigir, mas realmente não poderia. Sirius seria completamente cego se não soubesse que ele era uma pessoa importante na vida dela. Eles não eram amigos? Grandes amigos? Então ela desistiu, e se manteve firme.

Mas a frase dela só o fez sentir esperança. Pela primeira vez, ele achou que poderia realmente ter um futuro amoroso com Ellie. Normalmente ele apenas achava que ela implicava com alguma garota qualquer que ele ficasse por ciúmes. Mas ele achava que eram ciúmes de amiga. E ele nunca tinha parado para pensar em como ela nunca demonstrava nada parecido com James.

Para não se trair, Sirius deixou de se aprofundar nessa questão. Ele apenas quis deixar claro que queria, e muito, ir à festa de Ellie.

- E eu não vou perder por nada, então.

---------------------------------------

Os dias da semana foram passando rapidamente. Agora o trio de amigos tinha voltado à ativa, e eles novamente estavam inseparáveis, como sempre foram. James, Sirius e Ellie passavam praticamente todo o tempo disponível juntos. James estava satisfeito por poder se divertir com seus melhores amigos. Sirius agradecia aos céus por ficar fora de casa o tempo inteiro, e por Ellie ter esquecido a briga deles. E Ellie, por sua vez, conseguia desviar seu pensamento do nervosismo pelo _début_. E, logicamente, ela estava mais que satisfeita por ter Sirius novamente ao seu lado.

Então a sexta-feira, o dia do Baile, logo chegou. E os três estavam cheios de expectativa em relação à festa.

James estava decidido a encontrar uma companhia naquela noite. Ele tinha passado boa parte do verão praticamente sozinho. Excluindo-se algumas poucas garotas que ele ficou nos dias que saiu à noite com Sirius, o rapaz estava completamente solitário. Obviamente a falta de disposição de Sirius em sair para "caçar" contribuiu para essa situação. Mas, como a festa de debutantes iria reunir um grande número de garotas da idade deles, James viu nisso uma oportunidade de encontrar uma boa candidata à companhia.

Ellie estava muito nervosa em relação ao Baile de _Début_. Ela tinha medo de fazer algo completamente embaraçoso na frente de todos, como escorregar na barra do vestido, ou pisar no pé de James durante a valsa. E, além disso tudo, ainda tinha o fato de Sirius invariavelmente ir vestido com seu smoking à festa. Só de pensar no rapaz vestido desta forma, ela não conseguia reprimir o suspiro que escapava de seus lábios. E isso não ajudava em nada em seu nervosismo.

Sirius, por sua vez, tinha passado a semana inteira planejando cuidadosamente seu próximo passo. Ele queria se aproximar mais de Ellie. E via no baile uma oportunidade para cumprir seu objetivo. Eles tinham passado a semana toda às mil maravilhas. Então, isso o encorajou a tentar algo mais ousado durante a festa.

Como os três amigos tinham objetivos naquela noite, eles se prepararam cuidadosamente para que conseguissem cumpri-los. E, sem saber, a preparação de todos acabou sendo quase igual.

Sirius vestiu seu melhor smoking, ajeitou brevemente seus cabelos sedosos, já que eles não exigiam trabalho nenhum dele, passou um perfume que Ellie tinha comentado certa vez gostar, e foi de táxi até a casa de James. Ele deixou para trás sua mãe, resmungando incessantemente, e saiu sem olhar para trás. Mas, antes de sair, ele foi esperto o suficiente para pegar um embrulho de papel pardo que estava escondido em seu quarto. Ele tinha cogitado experimentar o presente especial de seu tio Alphard, mas considerou o Baile de debutante de Ellie importante demais para o risco, já que ele não tinha idéia do resultado. Optando pelo mais seguro, ele saiu de casa, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Quando ele chegou à casa de James, tocou a campainha. A empregada abriu a porta, e ele subiu direto até o quarto do amigo. E, chegando lá, encontrou uma cena no mínimo engraçada. James resmungava sem parar, reclamando da mãe, enquanto ela tentava, sem sucesso, dar o nó em sua gravata borboleta.

- Mãe, eu sei fazer isso! – James reclamava.

Mas Dorea Potter não dava crédito à reclamação do filho, e falava.

- Sabe, mas não faz direito. Quer parecer um camponês na frente dos príncipes? E fique quieto um segundo!

Sirius começou a rir já da porta do quarto. O que fez James piorar ainda mais a expressão. Quando ele finalmente entrou no quarto, já começou a falar.

- Olá, tia Dorea. O James está te dando trabalho?

Dorea Potter sorriu para o amigo do filho, e falou.

- Olá querido. – ela olhou diretamente para o nó perfeito da gravata de Sirius, e falou, virando para James – Está vendo, o Sirius consegue dar um nó perfeito! Você devia aprender com ele.

James apenas bufou, e resmungou sons indecifráveis. Sirius sorriu, e, fingindo toda a inocência do mundo, falou como se realmente estivesse preocupado.

- James, você não sabe dar nó em gravata borboleta? Mas isso é um absurdo!

Dorea concordou imediatamente, sem perceber que Sirius estava tirando onda com a cara de James. E este apenas endereçou um olhar assassino para Sirius, que olhou para o teto, numa expressão falsamente angelical.

- Viu, James? Não custa muito estar apresentável. E eu nem comecei a falar sobre seu cabelo...

Ao ouvir a palavra cabelo, James ficou alarmado imediatamente. Começou a empurrar a mãe da forma mais gentil possível, dadas as circunstâncias, e imediatamente começou a falar.

- Mãe, pode terminar de se arrumar, o Sirius me ensina o... – ele ia falar "maldito", mas resolver se conter para que a mãe não insistisse – nó da gravata.

Dorea olhou brevemente para Sirius, e, observando novamente o nó perfeito, concordou com o filho.

- Então está bem. Mas se assegure que o nó fique bem feito, Sirius.

Sirius estufou o peito, e falou de forma empertigada.

- Pode deixar. Nós de gravata são minha especialidade.

James revirou os olhos, e observou a mãe se afastando. Assim que ela sumiu pela porta do quarto, ele deu um tapa na nuca de Sirius, e resmungou.

- Achei que sua especialidade fosse ser um completo imbecil.

Mas Sirius apenas passou levemente a mão nos cabelos, para ter certeza que eles continuavam alinhados, e não deu bola para o insulto de James, e se jogou na cama do amigo, rindo.

- Não sou eu que não consigo fazer um nó de gravata...

James, mesmo irritado, falou.

- Ah, qual é? Isso é inútil! Será que você pode me ajudar, ou eu vou ter que pedir para a Ellie fazer? Minha mãe vai falar por meia hora se descobrir que eu fui lá na casa dela só para ela fazer meu nó. Vai dizer que eu estou atrapalhando o _momento feminino_ dela.

Sirius riu brevemente do comentário do amigo, mas logo começou a imaginar Ellie num vestido branco e vaporoso, sorrindo como só ela conseguia sorrir...

- E então? Vai fazer logo essa droga ou não? – James falou, interrompendo o devaneio do amigo.

Sirius logo parou na frente de James, e habilidosamente fez um nó perfeito na gravata. James observou a movimentação das mãos do amigo, mas ainda assim continuou achando um mistério como ele conseguia fazer aquilo. Mas logo deixou o pensamento de lado. Ele não dava a mínima bola para o fato de não saber fazer um nó de gravata.

James logo seguiu até seu closet, e parou em frente ao espelho, observando o próprio reflexo. E aprovou o resultado. Mas, olhando para cima, e mirando sua cabeça, ele instantaneamente passou a mão nos cabelos, numa tentativa inútil de abaixá-los. Virou o rosto algumas vezes, e continuou com a mesma opinião: o cabelo precisava ser domado. Até porque ele sabia que sua mãe ficaria no pé dele até achar que o filho estava suficientemente elegante.

Então ele foi até o banheiro. Sirius continuou no quarto, agora sentado na cama de James, e observando o amigo de forma curiosa. James buscou na bancada da pia, e nos armários logo embaixo desta, algo que pudesse domar seus rebeldes cabelos. Olhava os diversos produtos (todos comprados por sua mãe. A maioria ele nem tinha idéia para o que servia) e buscou algo que pudesse se adequar com a situação. Como não conseguia decidir, já que não tinha idéia do que exatamente um _leave-in_ fazia, buscou o auxílio de Sirius. James pensou, que já que Sirius tinha um cabelo muito bonito, que ele pudesse decifrar as embalagens daqueles produtos.

- Ei, Sirius... – James falou, de forma incerta – Dá para chegar um instante aqui?

Sirius, que estava com o celular na mão, e refreava uma vontade crescente de discar o número do celular de Ellie, levantou com o aparelho ainda na mão. E chegou à porta do banheiro.

- O que foi, Jay? Precisa que eu te ensine como se escova os dentes?

James ignorou o comentário. Ele tinha diversas embalagens de produtos para cabelos, e as observava como se elas estivessem escritas em aramaico ou algo do tipo. Sirius franziu a testa quando viu a cena. E James imediatamente virou para o amigo, e falou.

- Sirius, você tem esse cabelo todo... sei lá, _deslizante_... como você faz para ficar assim?

Sirius imediatamente riu da forma de James falar, e não conseguiu conter a piada.

- Ah, você reparou? Eu fico _tão orgulhoso_! – ele falou, fazendo uma expressão falsa de contentamento, mas também de óbvio deboche.

James fez uma careta, e prosseguiu.

- Pô, é sério. Eu vou ter que dançar lá na frente com a Ellie. Com certeza vai ter algum fotógrafo tirando as fotos, e ela com certeza vai querer fotos com alguém menos... descabelado. Fora que tem minha mãe, ela não vai dar sossego até que eu passe no controle de qualidade dela.

Por mais que Sirius quisesse dizer que ele ficaria mais que satisfeito em assumir o lugar de James, ele não falou nada a esse respeito. Sabia que Ellie era muito mais amiga de James que dele, e o considerava um irmão. Não seria justo tirar dela isso. Ela queria dançar a primeira valsa com James. E isso era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Então Sirius deixou de lado a zombaria, e falou, em tom apenas divertido.

- Ah, mas eu não faço nada no cabelo, ele é assim naturalmente. – ele não conseguiu esconder a pontinha de orgulho – só lavo e penteio.

James, por um micro segundo, teve inveja de Sirius. Mas ele logo se lembrou de como _gostava_ de ter o cabelo bagunçado. E esse sentimento foi embora. Mas ele não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Babaca. – ele falou, só por falar.

Sirius sorriu, e respondeu, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Obrigado.

Mas, no instante seguinte ele pegou um dos potes da mão de James, e falou.

- Ah, passa um troço qualquer desses...

E James finalmente explicou.

- Cara, eu não tenho idéia do que essas coisas fazem. E qual eu devo usar para abaixar o cabelo!

Sirius pegou um novo pote, e falou.

- Acho que a gente tem que ler a embalagem. Alguma deve dizer "Abaixador de cabelo" ou então "Domador capilar".

A risada de Sirius fez James novamente fechar a cara. Ele tomou o pote da mão do amigo, e mesmo assim leu a embalagem em voz alta.

- "Tecnologia anti-frizz". O que diabos é isso?

Sirius apenas riu, e leu a embalagem do outro pote.

- "Ação emoliente para cabelos secos, desvitalizados e envelhecidos". Cara, fica cada vez melhor!

James concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- E qual é essa de revitalizante? Que eu saiba apenas a raiz do cabelo é viva!

Os dois riram desse comentário. E Sirius decretou, falando com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Aposto que a Ellie conseguiria decifrar tudo isso num minuto...

James observou o amigo por um instante. Sirius parecia realmente mais feliz naquele dia. A mudança em seu comportamento, desde que ele tinha feito as pazes com Ellie, era notável. Fora que, naquela noite, ele estava aparentando algo um pouco diferente. Sirius estava quase que... esperançoso. E James conseguiu perceber esse fato. Baseado nessa percepção, James deu continuidade.

- É. Ela consegue fazer coisas incríveis, não é?

Sirius, sem pensar no que James iria achar, simplesmente sorriu e falou.

- Ela é demais.

Um sorriso vitorioso chegou aos lábios de James, e ele concluiu.

- Você devia dizer isso a ela.

Sirius só percebeu o que tinha feito depois de ouvir a resposta de James, e ver o sorriso presunçoso dele. Tentou contornar a situação.

- É que... bem, não foi exatamente... na verdade eu quis dizer...

James olhou diretamente nos olhos do amigo, e falou.

- Cara, você não está conseguindo convencer nem a si mesmo. Acha mesmo que vai me convencer?

Eles dois ficaram um instante em silêncio. Sirius nunca tinha percebido que James notava a forma como ele se sentia, em relação à Ellie. Ele ficou sem ação por um instante. Mas James começou a falar, desta vez em tom de apoio.

- Você devia mesmo falar com ela. Pode ter uma boa surpresa.

Sirius imediatamente olhou para James, e perguntou.

- Ela falou alguma coisa? Falou sobre... mim?

James inspirou profundamente. Ele nunca quis se intrometer na delicada dinâmica do relacionamento entre Sirius e Ellie. Mas era o próprio Sirius que estava perguntando... ele realmente parecia disposto a abrir o jogo.

- Bem, ela fala de você o tempo todo, praticamente. – James viu Sirius prendendo a respiração, mas ele completou – Mas ela não fala de forma clara... O que eu quero dizer é que ela nunca falou desta forma... que estamos falando agora.

Imediatamente Sirius baixou os ombros. James percebeu a esperança do amigo indo embora. Então, mesmo não querendo interferir, resolveu arriscar. E, afinal de contas, era verdade.

- Mas ela ficou arrasada com aquela história da Helga.

- Eu já falei que nunca quis nada com aquela maluca! Ela que estava se jogando em cima de mim! – Sirius protestou imediatamente.

- Sirius, você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu falei que ela ficou arrasada _porque estava com ciúmes._

Sirius piscou diversas vezes os olhos, sem falar absolutamente nada. Após alguns segundos, ele finalmente perguntou.

- Ela... falou isso com você?

James inspirou, e respondeu.

- Não. Mas acho que ficou bem claro, não ficou? A forma como ela reagiu.

Sirius ficou pensando por alguns instantes. Então finalmente falou.

- Você acha que eu devo... falar com ela hoje?

James sorriu de lado, e respondeu.

- Eu acho que você deveria ter falado há uns 3 anos. Mas, respondendo, acho sim. E se você demorar muito, ela mesma vai descobrir sozinha. Está ficando tão na cara ultimamente que eu não tenho idéia de como ela ainda não viu o óbvio.

Sirius desviou o olhar imediatamente. E James sorriu. Era algo extremamente raro ver Sirius desconfortável com alguma coisa. Mas ele logo se recuperou, e falou.

- Ainda bem então que eu trouxe coragem líquida...

James franziu a testa, e Sirius foi até o quarto, abrindo a sacola de papel pardo que tinha trazido. Era uma garrafa de tequila. James sorriu, e foi andando até o closet. Quando saiu de lá, ele trazia nas mãos uma garrafa de Vodka Grey Goose. Sirius riu, e falou.

- Acho que vamos animar essa festa!

----------------------------------------

- Ah, querida! Você está absolutamente deslumbrante! Perfeita!

Ellie baixou os olhos, sem coragem de encarar o espelho. Ela falou, baixinho.

- Não exagera, mãe...

- Não estou exagerando. – Lisa respondeu – Não é culpa minha que você seja tão linda. – ela riu por um instante, e completou – Bem, acho que é parcialmente minha culpa, sim...

Ellie acabou sendo vencida, e sorriu. Ergueu os olhos lentamente, e observou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela estava, sim, linda. Mas a garota não conseguia se convencer disso. Sua insegurança a impedia de ver como o vestido lhe caiu perfeitamente, e como a maquiagem e o cabelo delicadamente preso de forma simples só ressaltavam sua beleza juvenil.

- Agora que você está pronta, acho que podemos ir saindo. Seu avô já deve estar esperando.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e deu uma última olhada no espelho. Um frio no estômago repentino a deixou alerta. Algo a dizia que aquela noite seria uma noite decisiva em sua vida. Ela só não conseguia saber por quê.

- O James vai conosco? – Lisa perguntou, alcançando a bolsa de mão que iria levar. Ellie a observou por um instante, e achou a mãe belíssima num vestido preto muito elegante. E que certamente despertaria a atenção dos homens e a inveja nas mulheres. Ela negou com a cabeça, e respondeu a mãe.

- Não. Eu vou encontrá-lo lá. Mas pode deixar que ele não vai se atrasar, a tia Dorea vai cuidar disso para mim.

Lisa sorriu brevemente, e as duas desceram as escadas de casa. Em direção ao baile.

-----------------------------

O baile de debutantes seria realizado numa mansão particular, naquele ano. Os donos da vasta propriedade, um casal de nobres muito conhecidos da sociedade britânica, ofereceu a casa para sediar o evento. E a deslumbrante casa do Conde de Darthmouth era realmente um local perfeito para tal evento. A propriedade era uma das mais belas de Londres, e era enorme. O baile formal seria realizado no impressionante salão de festas principal da mansão. Mas outros cômodos da residência também seriam utilizados na festa. Inclusive um salão menor, localizado numa parte mais afastada da casa, onde um DJ estaria esperando a parte formal do evento terminar, e uma festa descontraída seria realizada para os jovens, enquanto seus pais e outros membros adultos da sociedade continuariam no salão principal.

A noite demorou a cair naquela noite de verão. Mas, assim que anoiteceu, uma movimentação incessante começou nas redondezas da mansão localizada num dos mais nobres bairros da capital da Inglaterra.

Carros iam e vinham, trazendo convidados vestidos com suas elegantes roupas de baile. Várias jovens vestidas de branco entravam apressadas na residência, e seguranças e manobristas trabalhavam sem parar.

Quando a família Potter chegou ao local, o evento já fervilhava. Fotógrafos de tablóides clicavam sem parar membros da sociedade conhecidos e nobres. Vários esperavam a presença dos príncipes de Gales. Não houve anúncio formal da presença dos dois, mas fontes bem informadas davam como certa a presença dos jovens, já que diversas das debutantes eram membros da nobreza, e o evento era considerado oficial.

James saiu do carro olhando em volta. Esse tipo de evento não era exatamente de seu agrado, mas ele estava ali por causa da melhor amiga. E sabia que, agora que a briga de Ellie e Sirius estava resolvida, eles poderiam se divertir juntos. Era essa a esperança do rapaz.

Sirius, que acompanhou os Potter, se recusando a ir com a família, já saltou do carro procurando por Ellie. Ele tinha ouvido Dorea Potter tagarelando o caminho todo sobre a suposta presença dos príncipes William e Harry, e essa notícia não o agradou nem um pouco. O fato de Ellie ser tão bonita era um risco incalculável para ele. E se um dos dois a visse, e se interessasse? Ele sabia que não poderia competir com um príncipe. Ainda mais agora, que eles tinham acabado de restabelecer a amizade. Sua única saída era manter vigilância constante, e rezar para que eles não a notassem.

Sirius e James se juntaram na entrada da mansão. Eles olhavam para os carros que chegavam, quando o Sr. e a Sra. Potter se aproximaram. E Dorea perguntou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí parados?

James sacudiu os ombros, e respondeu.

- Esperando a Ellie.

Mas Dorea Potter apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- E vocês dois acham mesmo que ela ia entrar juntos com os outros convidados? Todas as debutantes entram por outro lugar, e só aparecem na hora da apresentação formal. Venham, vamos para dentro.

Os dois se entreolharam, e seguiram o casal Potter. Foram caminhando pela propriedade na direção apontada pelos diversos funcionários da festa, e finalmente chegaram ao salão principal.

Foi aí que James percebeu que o evento era ainda mais formal do que ele imaginava. Ele nunca tinha ido a um baile de debutantes, mas tinha uma idéia de como era. Só que aquele evento era muito mais grandioso do que ele previra.

O imenso salão estava todo decorado de branco. Com centenas de mesas espalhadas nas laterais da pista. Um enorme e imponente lustre de cristal dominava o teto acima da pista de dança, um tablado estava localizado em uma das suas extremidades.

Eles foram conduzidos por um rapaz de terno preto, que os levou para a mesa reservada para eles. Assim que se sentaram, James buscou o ambiente com o olhar. Reconheceu algumas pessoas. Os Mckinnon estavam sentados numa mesa próxima. Mas isso era obvio, já que Marlene, a filha mais nova do casal, era uma das debutantes. O irmão dela, Mike, e o namorado da garota, Anthony, estavam ao lado deles.

Ele continuou sua busca, e viu vários pais de alunos de Hogwarts, alguns acompanhados dos filhos. Ele notou os Malfoy com Lucius, provavelmente acompanhando Lara, que era da idade de Ellie, e certamente também seria debutante. James tratou de ignorá-los. Olhou para o lado, e olhou para Sirius.

O amigo batucava incessantemente os dedos na mesa, e olhava praticamente sem piscar para uma grande porta branca. James deduziu que as debutantes entrariam por ali, ao chegarem no salão. Mas como Sirius sabia disso, ele desconhecia.

- Sirius, sossega um instante. – James falou, quando o amigo começou a balançar uma das pernas, batendo o sapato no chão.

Sirius então olhou para James, e fez a pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça desde a vinda ao baile.

- Você acha que os príncipes vão aparecer aqui, mesmo?

James riu da pergunta, e falou.

- Por que, você vai pedir um autógrafo? Ou quem sabe tirar uma foto com eles?

Mas Sirius ignorou a brincadeira de James, voltando a encarar a porta. Agora ele tinha a testa franzida. E finalmente desabafou um pouco.

- Eu queria que ela saísse de lá de uma vez. Não agüento essa espera.

James até pensou em brincar novamente com o amigo, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar preocupado de Sirius. Ele estava realmente nervoso. E James podia ver isso claramente.

- Daqui a pouco ela vem. – James falou. E completou, exibindo um sorriso cúmplice – Aposto que a espera vai valer a pena.

Um suave sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sirius. James segurou o riso. Será que só ele percebia o quanto Sirius deixava óbvio que estava fascinado por Ellie?

------------------------------

- Dez minutos, garotas! Tomem suas posições na fila!

A coordenadora das debutantes corria de um lado para o outro. Uma sala da casa tinha sido transformada em vestiário para as garotas, e todas estavam dando retoques nas maquiagens. Algumas das garotas, nervosas, ameaçavam chorar ou ter algum ataque de nervos. Ellie apenas observou uma garota que passou correndo para o banheiro mais próximo, com uma amiga no seu encalce. E ela esperou que a garota se recompusesse a tempo.

Ellie ajeitou novamente as finas luvas longas que usava. E foi caminhando calmamente até sua posição na fila. Acenou brevemente para Marlene Mckinnon, que estava várias posições atrás dela, e se olhou rapidamente num espelho próximo.

- Admirando a beleza? – ela ouviu uma voz conhecida falando.

Ellie virou seu rosto, e deu de cara com a pessoa que falava com ela. Na verdade, ela não deu de cara, já que a dona da voz era vários centímetros mais baixa que ela.

- Lara. – ela falou, com uma voz fria, mas educada.

- Ellie. – a loira respondeu. Seu tom de voz tinha um tom suavemente debochado.

As duas ficaram se olhando por algum tempo. Não se falavam há meses. E o relacionamento das duas era muito complicado. Durante algum tempo, Ellie até considerou Lara sua amiga. Mas elas se desentenderam tantas vezes, a grande maioria delas por conta do comportamento incontrolável de Lara, que qualquer amizade que pudesse existir entre elas acabou ruindo. Fora a disputa natural e não declarada dentro de Hogwarts. Ellie era presidente da equipe de eventos, e o boato que percorria a escola era que Lara sempre almejara o cargo.

- Belo vestido. – Lara falou, mas quase como se fosse obrigada a admitir uma derrota.

- Obrigada. – Ellie agradeceu. Apenas por educação.

Mas isso não bastou para Lara se afastar. Ela olhou para Ellie por um instante, e falou.

- Quem vai dançar a valsa com você?

Ellie ficou um pouco contrariada com a pergunta, mas respondeu.

- O James.

Lara sorriu de forma sarcástica, mas falou.

- Ah, claro. Eu deveria esperar. – ela fez uma pausa, e Ellie achou que ela iria embora. Mas ela olhou para Ellie com um sorriso ainda maior, e completou. – Por um instante eu pensei que seria o Sirius, mas esqueci que vocês estão brigados...

Ellie começou a ficar irritada com aquela conversa. Então sua reação foi imediata.

- Não estamos mais. Aliás, ele veio aqui essa noite a meu convite.

Mas Lara não se alterou. Apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou, como se elas fossem amigas colocando a conversa em dia.

- Ah é? Que bom. A última vez que eu o vi, ele estava tão tristinho... eu encontrei ele e o James numa boate, algumas semanas atrás. Eu até tentei consolá-lo, mas ele...

Ellie não deixou Lara terminar a frase. Ela interrompeu a garota, falando imediatamente, e em tom nervoso.

- O que você quer dizer com "consolá-lo"?

Lara riu do tom ríspido de Ellie. Ela parecia achar divertido ver Ellie naquela situação. Demorou um instante para responder.

- Ah, você sabe como... pena que o beijo foi tão rápido.

A expressão de Ellie desmoronou. Ela entreabriu os lábios, e seu rosto era pura decepção. Por um instante, que passou despercebido por Ellie, Lara pareceu arrependida do que tinha falado. E a loira então resolveu completar.

- Pois é. – ela voltou a usar o tom levemente irônico e a exibir o sorriso que tinha nos lábios previamente. – Mas ele me afastou e foi embora. Garoto esquisito.

Ellie demorou a assimilar as palavras de Lara. Quando entendeu o que ela falou, voltou o olhar para a garota. Mas Lara já tinha se afastado, e retomado seu lugar na fila de garotas.

Ellie ficou olhando para o nada durante alguns instantes. Agora ela não sabia o que pensar. Nem o que sentir.

Só que ela não teve tempo de fazer nada. A coordenadora começou a chamar as garotas em fila, e ela apenas inspirou fundo. Colocou no rosto o melhor sorriso que pode, e tentou esquecer a conversa com Lara. Pelo menos até estar na pista de dança com James. Quando ela poderia arrancar do amigo a versão correta do que tinha acontecido entre Lara e Sirius.

-----------------------------------

O salão de festas estava lotado. Parecia que todos os convidados tinham chegado.

E, para desespero de Sirius, a fofoca sobre a presença dos príncipes de Gales era verdade. Ele percebeu um certo rebuliço, e alguns seguranças entraram no salão, espalhando-se pelos cantos do recinto. Após alguns segundos, ele viu dois rapazes altos, um loiro e outro ruivo. Eles sentaram-se numa mesa reservada, e muitas pessoas os observavam. Eram William e Harry, da casa Windsor. Os príncipes da Inglaterra.

Poucos minutos depois da chegada dos irmãos, o evento finalmente começou. Provavelmente estavam apenas aguardando a chegada dos príncipes.

Uma das mulheres que trabalhava na organização do evento veio até a mesa dos Potter. Ela tinha ido buscar James, para que ele tomasse seu lugar na fila de acompanhantes das debutantes. Ele seguiu a mulher, e na fila ele encontrou vários rostos conhecidos. Alguns eram seus colegas em Hogwarts, outros eram namorados de garotas que ele conhecia. Então ele ficou na posição que a coordenadora indicou, e esperou pela entrada de Ellie.

Um mestre de cerimônias foi até uma espécie de palanque, e anunciou o evento com um discurso curto, mas cheio de pompa. Logo, ele estava anunciando as debutantes. Cada garota era conduzida pelo pai, ou algum tipo de figura paterna. Seus nomes eram apresentados pelo mestre de cerimônias, e os pais as conduziam até o parceiro de valsa.

Quando chegou a vez de Ellie, o que não demorou muito, já que seu sobrenome começava com a letra "D", ela saiu da sala anexa e encontrou seu avô esperando-a. Albus Dumbledore sorriu, e caminhou até a neta, tomando-lhe o braço. E ele falou baixinho, para apenas a garota ouvir.

- Você está linda, querida.

Ellie sorriu, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada, vovô.

Os dois caminharam até o palco de braços dados. As luzes fortes dos refletores incomodaram Ellie por um instante, mas ela estava tão satisfeita em estar ali com seu avô que nem ligou. Ouviu o mestre de cerimônia anunciando seu nome.

- Senhorita Elladora Dumbledore, filha de Edward e Lisandra Dumbledore, apresentada por Albus Dumbledore, Conde de Harrington.

Os aplausos educados que os dois receberam indicavam o nível elegante da festa. Mas Ellie teve certeza que ouviu um assovio animado, e sabia exatamente quem era o seu autor: Sirius. Ela sorriu um pouco mais, e foi caminhando até James, que estava aos pés do tablado, dois degraus abaixo dela.

Albus entregou Ellie para James, e voltou à sua mesa. Ellie sorriu para o melhor amigo, e o olhou por inteiro. James estava muito bonito naquela noite. Usava um smoking impecável (certamente providenciado pela sempre eficiente Dorea Potter), seus cabelos estavam inesperadamente domados, algo realmente muito difícil de acontecer.

Ellie deu o braço para James, que sorria com seu belo sorriso de dentes muito alinhados. Os dois se dirigiram para seu local no salão. E ficaram esperando as outras debutantes serem anunciadas. Nesse meio tempo, Ellie puxou conversa com James de forma muito discreta.

- Você está muito bonito hoje, Jay. – ela falou, sorridente. – Deu até um jeito no cabelo!

James riu brevemente da piada da amiga, e respondeu.

- Valeu. Mas acho que eu não preciso ser a milésima pessoa a te dizer que você está linda, não é?

Ellie revirou os olhos, e continuou a conversa.

- Mas você está bonito mesmo. E cheiroso. Se você não fosse meu irmãozinho do coração, te dava uns amassos!

James teve que controlar o riso como pode. Olhou de canto de olho para Ellie, e falou.

- Bem, eu tenho amor à vida, não quero apanhar por dar uns amassos em você! – ele falou, entrando na brincadeira dela.

Mas essa resposta fez Ellie franzir a testa, e James percebeu o furo que deu. Ellie não sabia o que Sirius sentia por ela. Ele inspirou fundo, e esperou a pergunta que logo veio.

- Como assim?

Repassando mil possibilidades em sua mente, James escolheu a que achou melhor, tentando achar uma resposta convincente o suficiente para o que ela tinha perguntado. E falou.

- Ah... sei lá, seu avô pode achar ruim. – Ellie arregalou ainda mais os olhos, cheios de incredulidade. Então ele resolveu arrematar – Ou algum dos seus fãs, com certeza tem vários por aí. Até mesmo algum fã secreto...

Ellie olhou para o amigo com óbvia curiosidade. James inspirou profundamente. Pensou que teria que dar uns petelecos em Sirius quando a valsa terminasse. Ele já estava cheio de ter que esconder da amiga o fato de Sirius estar tão obviamente a fim dela. O pior nem era não contar a verdade. Eram as desculpas esfarrapadas que ele tinha que inventar todas as vezes que algo assim acontecia.

- Fã secreto? – Ellie indagou, curiosa. – James, você sabe de alguma coisa e não quer me contar? Por que se for eu posso te garantir que...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase. As debutantes tinham terminado de serem anunciadas, e a valsa iria começar. Eles assumiram as posições de dança, e os primeiros acordes da música começaram a soar no salão. Logo os casais começaram a deslizar no salão de dança.

James não era muito fã de dança. Então ele tentava se concentrar ao máximo para não pisar nos pés de Ellie. Não era como se eles tivessem dançando alguma música lenta normal. A valsa tinha passos específicos, e James achava que não tinha talento nenhum para aquilo.

Eles rodopiavam de um lado para o outro. Os pais orgulhosos assistiam as filhas e seus vestidos vaporosos bailando com rapazes muito elegantes. Todos pareciam muito satisfeitos.

James continuava concentrado nos passos que dava, até que Ellie deu uma risadinha, e falou.

- Relaxa, Jay. É só uma valsa. Não vou morrer se você pisar no meu pé. Só vou te matar e esquartejar se estragar meus sapatos!

James riu, e ficou um pouco mais descontraído. Eles passaram por outros casais bailando, até que ficaram ao lado de Lara Malfoy e seu par. Foi impossível para Ellie evitar pensar no que Lara tinha dito mais cedo. E ela pensou que aquela era uma boa oportunidade de questionar James sobre o que tinha realmente acontecido. Afinal, ele não tinha para onde fugir, já que estavam no meio da valsa...

- Jay. – ela começou – Eu conversei com a Lara antes de entrar aqui.

James respondeu de imediato.

- Vocês duas conversaram? – ele falou, estranhando o fato. Mas, no instante seguinte ele se lembrou do ocorrido na boate, duas semanas antes. E, conhecendo Lara, era óbvio onde essa conversa tinha ido parar – Sobre... o que?

Ellie olhou para James. Ela sabia que ele estava pensando exatamente no mesmo assunto que ela. Então resolveu economizar tempo, e falou.

- Você sabe muito bem. Ela falou que ficou com o Sirius.

James teve que fazer força para não rir ali. Ellie estava demonstrando tão claramente seu ciúme que já estava ficando óbvio. O único problema era que James não sabia se Ellie retribuía exatamente os mesmos sentimentos de Sirius. Era visível que ela tinha ciúme dele, e muito. Mas Sirius estava tão claramente apaixonado que James não sabia se a amiga também estava apaixonada por ele. Ela podia ser apenas interessada por Sirius. Ou ter um sentimento de posse pelo rapaz. Mas, todas as vezes que James via Ellie agindo dessa forma em relação a Sirius, mas ele achava que era bem possível que Sirius fosse plenamente correspondido em seus sentimentos.

Então James resolveu não interferir. E falou apenas a verdade. E, neste caso, ele tinha visto toda a cena acontecer.

- Olha, Ellie, você conhece a Lara. Sabe como ela é.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, mas isso não respondia a sua pergunta. Ela continuou olhando para James, que continuou.

- Eu estava do lado, e vi acontecer. – Ellie ficou ainda mais interessada no assunto, e seus olhos transmitiam uma apreensão visível – A Lara nos cercou numa boate, e trocou duas ou três frases com o Sirius. Então ela simplesmente partiu pra cima dele, tascou um beijo tão rápido que nem deu tempo para ele reagir. Mas ele a afastou, e nós fomos embora.

Ellie franziu a testa, considerando o que James tinha acabado de falar. Ela voltou a encarar o rosto do amigo, e tentou ler na expressão dele se o que ele tinha acabado de falar era a história inteira, ou se ele estava editando os acontecimentos. Mas James parecia completamente sincero, e Ellie sabia muito bem que podia confiar nele plenamente. Só que isso não a impediu de se sentir magoada por saber que, mesmo que Sirius não tivesse correspondido, ele tinha sido beijado por Lara Malfoy.

- E... depois? – ela perguntou, ainda insegura.

James olhou para Ellie com paciência. E respondeu.

- E nada. Nós fomos embora para casa. O Sirius estava tão... – ele se interrompeu, e não prosseguiu.

Ellie entrou em pânico, já imaginando o pior.

- Tão o que, James? – ela falou, com urgência.

James interrompeu a frase porque quase deu um enorme furo. Ele ia falar que Sirius estava arrasado por estar brigado com a garota. Mas ele estava determinado a não se envolver no relacionamento entre os dois melhores amigos. Até porque ele achava que aquela noite teria um desenvolvimento crucial para a relação dos dois.

- Ele estava cansado, e chateado. E, se não me engano, ele chamou a Lara de _criatura bizarra_.

Ellie franziu a testa por um instante. Mas não conteve o sorriso rápido ao ouvir a alcunha que Sirius deu para a loira Malfoy. Só que ela não deixou um detalhe escapar.

- E porque ele estava chateado?

James inspirou profundamente. Ellie não lhe daria sossego até ficar satisfeita. Ele geralmente admirava a enorme persistência da amiga, mas não quando ele era o alvo de seus questionamentos. Então falou algo que sabia que a satisfaria.

- Ah, Ellie, você sabe que ele ficou chateado com a briga de vocês, antes das férias. Nós três somos inseparáveis, né? Acho que ele estava sentindo sua falta.

James viu o peito de Ellie subir visivelmente. Ela inspirou tão profundamente que parecia ter sugado todo o ar das redondezas. E seus olhos brilharam de uma forma tão diferente, e tão profunda que James passou a acreditar que estava realmente certo. Ele passou a achar que Ellie correspondia, sim, todos os sentimentos românticos de Sirius.

- Você acha? – ela falou, nem tentando disfarçar a emoção esperançosa em sua voz.

James riu, e ela notou o próprio tom. A garota desviou brevemente os olhos, mas James respondeu, poupando-a de um embaraço ainda maior.

- Acho sim.

Ellie sorriu de forma controlada, e James viu que ela estava contendo a satisfação. Ele sorriu para a amiga de volta, e continuou deslizando pelo salão, conduzindo-a pelas mãos.

-----------------------------------

A valsa das debutantes acabou, assim como a parte formal do evento. Mas, logicamente, a festa continuou tão elegante quanto antes. Os garçons começaram a circular, servindo os convidados em silêncio. A pequena orquestra que tocava manteve a seleção de músicas suaves, adequadas à ocasião.

Ellie e James foram diretamente para a mesa dos Potter. Lisa estava lá também, conversando com Dorea. Quando os dois chegaram, os Potter imediatamente cumprimentaram a garota. Dorea repetiu inúmeras vezes como Ellie estava linda e elegante.

Sirius esperou pacientemente todos cumprimentarem Ellie, e então se aproximou. Ele parecia sem palavras por alguns momentos. Então abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu verbalizar nada, já que foi interrompido pela voz do mestre de cerimônia, que anunciou a abertura do salão anexo. Isso significava que a festa dos jovens estava oficialmente aberta.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Vamos lá!

Ele pegou a mão de Ellie, e esta instintivamente agarrou o pulso de Sirius. James acenou rapidamente para os pais, e começou a puxar os amigos para o salão destinado aos jovens. Ele na verdade não tinha muita paciência para eventos formais, então ouviu o anúncio como uma excelente desculpa para escapar. Fora que ele estava louco para experimentar a vodka que tinha trazido...

- Calma, Jay! – Ellie falou, já que James continuava puxando-a pelo braço, enquanto ela por sua vez carregava Sirius – A festa não vai fugir!

Logo eles chegaram ao salão anexo. Ellie arregalou os olhos. Quem quer que tenha decorado o local, sabia exatamente o que jovens da idade deles esperavam de um local destinado a seu divertimento. O salão era mal iluminado, exceto pelas luzes coloridas que giravam no teto. Um DJ estava posicionado atrás de pick-ups modernas, e já estava trabalhando, colocando um mix de músicas agitadas. Um bar, com barman já agitando drinks, e servindo os convidados. Os jovens começavam a se aglomerar na pista de dança, e, em pouco tempo, a festa já fervia.

James então puxou os amigos até o bar, e pegou o embrulho que ele e Sirius discretamente tinham "contrabandeado" para dentro da festa. A garrafa de tequila de Sirius, e a de vodka de James. E mostrou para Ellie.

- Combustível para a festa!

Ellie abriu um enorme sorriso, e falou.

- Vocês dois nunca me decepcionam!

- Lógico. – Sirius completou, com seu sorriso sedutor reinando em seus lábios. – Nós sabemos como animar uma festa.

- Realmente não há dúvidas disso... – Ellie respondeu, com um olhar indecifrável. Sirius sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua coluna.

Quando os dois se voltaram para James, ele já tinha providenciado três copinhos para _shot_ de tequila, e terminava de enchê-los. Ellie riu, e falou.

- Fora que o Jay é a eficiência em pessoa!

Sirius riu, e se aproximou. Os três alcançaram seus respectivos copos, e os ergueram no ar. James foi o primeiro a brindar.

- Em homenagem ao _debut_ da Ellie!

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Em homenagem a uma noite maravilhosa!

Sirius olhou fixamente para Ellie, imaginando o sentido da frase que ela tinha acabado de falar. Então ele mesmo fez seu brinde.

- Uma noite inesquecível. Podem ter certeza disso.

Ellie olhou rapidamente para Sirius antes de, assim como os dois amigos, virar o conteúdo de seu copinho. Ela esperava que aquela noite fosse mesmo inesquecível.

-----------------------------------------

Em pouquíssimo tempo o salão onde a festa dos jovens acontecia ficou lotado. Tão cheio que os garçons desistiram de tentar circular pela pista par servir os convidados. Eles simplesmente contornavam o salão pelas bordas, e serviam quem aparecia por perto. Geralmente os jovens mais sedentos se aproximavam deles.

James, Sirius e Ellie encontraram diversos conhecidos e amigos. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts, e outras pessoas que eles conheciam de freqüentar a noite londrina. James e Sirius estavam encostados no balcão do bar, e avistaram Frank Longbottom, que também estudava em Hogwarts. Eles conheciam Frank de vista fazia tempo, da escola, mas apenas recentemente tinham criado uma amizade maior com o rapaz. Eles encontraram Frank algumas vezes em noites que tinham saído, e agora consideravam o rapaz um bom amigo.

- Ei Frank! – James chamou.

Frank se aproximou, juntando-se aos dois. E Sirius imediatamente ofereceu.

- Vai um trago?

Frank viu a garrafa de tequila na mão de Sirius, e sorriu.

- Lógico!

Sirius serviu três doses, e os três beberam. Agora a garrafa já estava quase no fim. Ele olhou para o conteúdo, e falou.

- Vou guardar pelo menos uma dose para a Ellie. Ela vai ficar fula da vida se acabarmos com a tequila sem ela.

Frank franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- E ela, onde está? Só a vi dançando a valsa com o James.

- Está ali dançando com o primo dela, o Albert. – respondeu James.

Frank olhou para a expressão amargurada de Sirius, que indicou com a cabeça a direção que Ellie estava. Ele seguiu o olhar do rapaz, e viu Ellie dançando com um rapaz alto, loiro, de cabelos longos e lisos. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura da garota. Frank riu quando viu que ele tentou descer as mãos não muito discretamente, e Ellie deu um tapa estalado na mão do primo. Curiosamente, isso não pareceu irritá-lo nem um pouco. Na verdade ele pareceu até ter gostado. E os dois continuaram dançando.

- Ela parece estar se divertindo.

Sirius grunhiu algo incompreensível, e desviou o olhar da pista. Mas não resistiu por muito tempo, e voltou a encarar os primos dançando.

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

Os primos continuaram a dançar por algum tempo, até que pareceu que Ellie se cansou das investidas safadas de Albert, e apontou para James e Sirius, e falou algo com o primo. Ela então veio caminhando na direção do bar. Albert só pareceu desapontado por um instante. No instante seguinte, voltou sua atenção para uma garota que passava ao seu lado, com um decote generoso e lhe oferecendo um sorriso cheio de significados. Ele retribuiu o sorriso da garota, e logo chegou perto dela, passando as mãos por sobre os ombros dela, sem um pingo de constrangimento.

Ellie logo se juntou aos amigos. Ela sorriu para Frank ao vê-lo, e o cumprimentou.

- Oi Frank!

- Ei, Ellie. – ele respondeu – Parabéns pelo _debut_. E você está linda!

Ellie sorriu em agradecimento, e depois se voltou para Sirius. E logicamente notou que a garrafa de tequila estava bem mais vazia quando voltou. Isso a fez falar imediatamente.

- Já está acabando a tequila...

James imediatamente sorriu, e completou.

- A vodka ainda nem chegou à metade.

- Vamos matar a tequila, então? – propôs Frank.

Ele nem precisou de resposta. Ellie arranjou um copo para ela, e Sirius dividiu entre os quatro o restante da garrafa. Eles brindaram, e viraram copinho. As caretas se seguiram imediatamente, mas os quatro riram assim que colocaram o copinho novamente em cima do balcão.

- E você nem me convidou para beber com vocês? Que consideração, priminha...

Ellie virou a cabeça, e viu Albert, e seu sorriso levemente depravado nos lábios. Ela sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Foi mal...

Mas Albert continuou sorrindo. Ele estava com o braço esquerdo envolvendo a cintura da garota de decote que encontrara na pista de dança, e ela parecia simplesmente deliciada por estar na companhia de um rapaz tão bonito como Albert. E ele falou.

- Não tem problema. Eu tenho uns contatos aqui na festa. Vou arranjar uma _coisinha_ para nós curtimos, gata.

A garota, que tinha flamejantes cabelos ruivos encaracolados, sorriu ainda mais. Ellie revirou os olhos, rindo. Ela imaginava exatamente o tipo de _coisinha_ que Albert ia arranjar...

Antes de sair, Albert virou para James e Sirius, e falou.

- Ei, vocês dois patetas. Tomem conta da minha priminha, heim!

James riu, mas Sirius não gostou do comentário, provavelmente sem ainda ter esquecido as investidas frustradas de Albert, em Ellie, na pista de dança. Ele resmungou de volta.

- Melhor do que você poderia, imbecil. – mas não falou alto o suficiente para Albert ouvir.

Albert se virou, e conduziu sua acompanhante para o lado de fora do salão, deslizando perigosamente sua mão da cintura da garota para os quadris dela. James acompanhou a garota com o olhar por alguns segundos, até que viu uma mão na sua frente, que estalou os dedos chamando sua atenção.

- Ei, Jay! Está prestando atenção no que estamos falando?

James voltou sua atenção para os amigos, e os três o olhavam. Sirius e Frank tinham um sorrisinho presunçoso no rosto, e Ellie tinha uma pequena ruga de dúvida na testa.

- Hum? – ele respondeu.

Ellie levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- Estava encarando os dois por quê?

James demorou um segundo para responder.

- Ah... é que a garota é bonita.

Sirius e Frank riram, e Ellie revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Ela falou.

- Só existem duas possibilidades para uma garota cair na conversa do Albert: ou ela é burra, ou é tão ruim quanto ele. No caso dessa garota, acho que são as duas coisas...

James sacudiu os ombros, e falou, como que se justificando.

- Ah, é que eu... bem, eu gosto de ruivas.

Os três amigos riram de James, e Sirius falou.

- Acho que você está precisando de uma garota, Jay.

- Com certeza. – concordou Frank.

- Só escolhe uma garota legal, não uma bisca qualquer, tá? – Ellie sugeriu.

James bufou quando viu os três rindo dele. Eles continuaram brincando com James, dando conselhos amorosos como num programa brega de rádio. E riam sem parar dele. Quando James se encheu daquilo, resmungou.

- Vocês três também estão sozinhos hoje, não estão? Então vão perturbar outro!

Mas isso só fez Sirius, Frank e Ellie rirem ainda mais. Sirius estava preparando mais uma rodada de brincadeiras com James, quando foi interrompido por uma voz feminina vinda de trás dele.

- Ellie! Finalmente te encontrei!

Ellie viu quem a chamava, e sorriu imediatamente ao ver a garota.

- Alice!

Alice Mckenzie surgiu da multidão, e tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios. Ela veio andando até a amiga. Ela era da mesma sala que Ellie, James e Sirius, e era amiga de Ellie. Frank virou seu rosto na direção que os outros amigos olhavam, e viu uma garota de cabelos escuros cortados na altura dos ombros, e grandes olhos castanhos. Imediatamente ele melhorou a postura. E discretamente deu uma nova olhada na garota.

As duas garotas se abraçaram, e Alice imediatamente falou.

- Nem consegui falar com você na hora da fila. E te vi conversando com a Lara Malfoy! – ela fez uma expressão de incredulidade ao concluir a frase.

Ellie tentou não olhar para Sirius, e falou baixo, apenas para Alice ouvir.

- Depois te conto. – E falando em tom normal novamente, ela continuou – E aí, como você está, Alice? Não te vejo desde o fim das aulas!

As duas engataram uma conversa animada sobre os acontecimentos das férias. Imediatamente Frank se juntou mais a James e Sirius, perguntando discretamente.

- Quem é ela? Nunca a vi antes.

James respondeu, sem notar imediatamente o interesse na voz de Frank.

- É a Alice. Ela é da nossa sala, mas não costuma sair muito. É amiga da Ellie.

- Ela é legal. – concluiu Sirius.

Frank voltou a olhar para as garotas que conversavam animadas. E ouviu Alice falar.

- Ellie, esse ano eu vou fazer teste para a torcida da Grifinória! A Emily se formou no ano passado, né?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Por mim, você já está dentro, você dança muito bem!

Alice sorriu com o elogio, mas mesmo assim falou.

- Mas eu quero fazer o teste. E seja exigente, tá? Nossa torcida é sempre a melhor, temos que manter o nível alto.

Frank então olhou com urgência para James e Sirius, e falou, num tom baixo.

- Me apresenta!

Os dois se entreolharam, e riram. E James perguntou.

- Interessado, Frank?

Sem se importar com o que os dois amigos pudessem pensar, ele falou.

- Ela é muito linda...

Sirius riu ainda mais, e falou.

- Alguém está pretendendo terminar a noite acompanhado!

Mas Frank não ligou para o comentário de Sirius, estava mais ocupado tentando olhar de canto de olho para Alice. E, em vão, ele tentava chamar a atenção de Ellie. A garota viu os olhares estranhos de Frank, mas não conseguiu decifrar a mensagem que ele tentava passar. Frank pretendia chamar a atenção de Ellie, para que ela incluísse Alice no grupinho deles.

Quando Ellie se cansou de notar os olhares e gestos bizarros de Frank, ela perguntou, em voz alta.

- O que foi, Frank?

Alice, que estava quase de costas para o rapaz, virou seu rosto para ver com quem Ellie falava. E viu que seus colegas de sala, James e Sirius, estavam acompanhados de um rapaz mais ou menos da altura de James, de cabelos castanhos. Ela não se lembrou de tê-lo visto na escola. Achou que teria notado se tivesse visto um cara tão bonito assim por Hogwarts. Mas, por outro lado, a escola tinha tantos alunos...

- Nada. – Frank abriu um belo sorriso, e Alice imaginou se já tinha visto um sorriso tão bonito na vida antes – Só estava achando que vocês iriam querer participar da próxima rodada...

Frank cutucou James, que pensou rápido, e mostrou a garrafa de vodka. Então Ellie olhou para Alice, e depois para Frank, e falou.

- Ei, vocês já se conhecem?

- Não. – Frank tomou a iniciativa de falar. Alice ficou levemente corada – Estou esperando você nos apresentar.

Ellie registrou o rosto corado de Alice, e falou.

- Frank, essa é a Alice Mckenzie. Alice, esse é o Frank Longbottom.

Frank estendeu a mão para Alice, e ela o cumprimentou.

- Prazer.

- O prazer é meu. – ele falou, galante.

Alice sorriu timidamente. Frank estava tomando fôlego para continuar conversando com Alice, quando alguém apareceu chamando a garota.

- Alice! Sua mãe está te procurando. Acho que eles vão embora daqui a pouco.

O rapaz tinha cabelo castanho claro e cacheado, e lembrava muito vagamente algumas feições de Alice. Ele parou ao lado de Alice, e ela se apressou em falar.

- Ellie, esse é meu primo Patrick. Patrick, essa é a Ellie.

Ellie cumprimentou o rapaz, que ela reconheceu como o rapaz que tinha dançado a valsa com Alice. E não deixou de registrar a avidez de Alice em justificar que Patrick era seu primo, e não namorado.

Alice então respondeu o primo.

- Mas ela já quer ir? Está cedo...

- A mamãe falou que você pode voltar com a gente. Mas sua mãe quer se despedir de uma forma ou de outra.

Alice então virou para os amigos, e falou.

- Vou lá falar com ela. Mais tarde nos vemos então. – ela se virou para seguir o primo que já se encaminhava para a porta do salão, quando virou novamente, balançando a saia rodada de seu vestido branco. Ela sorriu timidamente, e falou. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Frank.

Frank abriu seu melhor sorriso, e respondeu.

- Com certeza, Alice. Para mim também.

Alice virou novamente, e seguiu Patrick para fora do salão. Mas agora ela não escondia um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

-----------------------------------

O tempo passava, e a festa ia ficando cada vez mais agitada. Os rapazes tiravam seus paletós, e alguns iam para o meio da pista até sem camisa. Algumas garotas tiraram os sapatos para poder dançar de forma mais confortável, e algumas mais bêbadas subiam nas cadeiras e mesas para dançar.

James, Sirius, Ellie e Frank ficaram algum tempo a mais perto do bar, até que encontraram os gêmeos Prewett, que tinham contrabandeado uma quantidade absurda de bebida alcoólica para a festa. Eles tinham uma mesa que reunia o pessoal do ano deles, a mesma sala de Frank, e logo eles se reuniram aos colegas de escola. Gideon arrastou Ellie para a pista de dança, e a fez dançar com ele as músicas mais agitadas da noite. E todas as vezes que ela tentava voltar para a mesa, ele ameaçava pegar a garota no colo. Ele só aceitou voltar para a mesa dos amigos quando Ellie o convenceu a tomar uma dose de tequila com ela.

Quando ela chegou à mesa, viu que James não estava lá. Ela ia perguntar para Sirius onde James estava, mas Gideon não tinha esquecido a promessa da garota de beber tequila com ele.

- Vamos lá, gata! Tequila!

Ellie pegou o copo que parecia ter sido conjurado em sua frente, e virou. Alguma mão invisível encheu novamente seu copo, e Gideon novamente falou.

- Vamos lá, Ellie! Vira! Você também, Sirius!

Ellie olhou para o lado, e viu que a mão invisível era a mão de Sirius. O rapaz estava com a garrafa na mão, e ele também tinha um copo nas mãos. Ele virou o conteúdo, e Ellie o imitou.

- É isso aí!!! – Gideon gritou. Ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Ellie, e falou, para ela e para Sirius.

- Vocês dois tem talento! Quando eu e o Fabian sairmos de Hogwarts, sabemos que o legado dos grifinórios estará seguro se depender de vocês dois!

Ellie tentou rir, mas sentiu uma sensação estranha. Parecia uma falta de ar. O salão estava muito abafado, e ela estava bebendo desde cedo. E de estômago vazio.

Sirius imediatamente notou a palidez no rosto da garota. E falou.

- Ellie, você está bem?

Ela olhou para ele, e falou, expirando.

- Muito abafado aqui.

Ele imediatamente pegou a mão dela. E não se importou em avisar para ninguém que eles estavam saindo dali. Ele a puxou para a porta do salão. Ellie se deixou conduzir sem contestar. Ela só queria ir para um local com mais ar.

Sirius seguiu meio sem rumo, até que achou uma porta que levava até a parte externa da casa. Ele abriu a porta de vidro, e puxou Ellie para fora da casa.

Eles chegaram até uma espécie de varanda muito grande, que tinha vista para o jardim de trás da casa. Era afastado o bastante tanto do salão principal, onde era a festa dos adultos, quanto ao salão anexo, que hospedava a insana festa dos jovens.

A varanda tinha alguns bancos de mármore, e vários vasos muito grandes com belas plantas. Sirius virou para Ellie, e falou.

- Como você está se sentindo?

A garota respirava profundamente, como que para absorver o ar fresco da área externa. A sensação de falta de ar estava diminuindo. Ela sentou num banco próximo, e Sirius sentou ao lado dela.

- Um pouco melhor, eu acho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ellie respirava tranquilamente agora, se recuperando. Ela sentia que estava um pouco tonta por conta da bebida, mas o mal estar tinha passado completamente.

Sirius ficou observando Ellie discretamente. Ele não queria falar a coisa errada naquele momento. Durante a noite toda, ele viu Ellie cercada de pessoas. Ela dançou com quase todos os rapazes conhecidos que a convidavam. Ele estava imaginando em sua mente um momento bizarro em que Snape iria se aproximar, e convidá-la para dançar. Para grande alívio de Sirius, isso nunca aconteceu.

E foi por isso que ele passou boa parte da noite bebendo. Ele tinha que criar coragem para fazer o que estava decidido a fazer. Ele queria beijar Ellie. Queria tanto que chegava a doer. Era um tormento tê-la tão perto, tão linda, e ter que desviar o rosto.

Mas agora o resultado disso tudo é que ele mesmo estava se sentindo alterado pelo álcool. Então além de muito conveniente para seus objetivos amorosos naquela noite, a fuga para a parte externa da mansão também o ajudou a se recuperar da bebida.

Sirius então observou Ellie por alguns instantes. Resolveu começar a conversa por um assunto mais tranqüilo. E ele falou.

- Está se divertindo hoje?

Ellie olhou de volta para ele, e respondeu.

- Estou sim. Muito.

Sirius tentou não se incomodar com a resposta dela. Afinal, ela tinha passado mais tempo com outros homens, que não eram ele. Resolveu prosseguir, buscando algum assunto que os aproximassem mais.

- Eu fico feliz com isso.

Ellie apenas sorriu. Mas, no instante seguinte, ela se lembrou da conversa com Lara. Seu estômago revirou, e ela sentiu um assomo de medo que parecia ter surgido do nada. Mas ela sabia de onde esse medo tinha surgido. Ela estava com medo de que James tivesse entendido errado os acontecimentos do dia em que Lara beijou Sirius, e que o rapaz tivesse gostado do beijo da garota.

Ela queria falar sobre o assunto. Mas ao mesmo tempo temia que seus piores pesadelos se tornassem realidade, e Sirius simplesmente dissesse que estava apaixonado por Lara, ou qualquer outra garota. O pânico começou a tomar conta da garota. Foi tanto que Sirius percebeu a expressão desnorteada de Ellie.

- Ellie, está se sentindo bem? Você está com uma cara de quem está enjoada...

Ellie respirou fundo, e respondeu.

- Eu... estou bem.

Ela iniciou um longo processo de tentativa de esquecer aquele assunto. Ela finalmente estava com Sirius ao seu lado, e eles estavam sozinhos, sem ninguém por perto. Não era sempre que isso acontecia. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo afastados, por conta da briga deles. Ellie não queria desperdiçar aquele momento.

Sirius tinha um pensamento semelhante. Ele queria aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Os dois estavam sozinhos, e ele sabia que não teria oportunidade melhor. Aquela noite poderia ser a noite em que ele finalmente arranjaria coragem para beijar a garota de seus sonhos. E poderia ser a noite em que ela se tornaria algo mais que sua grande amiga.

- Ellie... – ele finalmente arrumou coragem para começar.

Ele virou para a amiga, e a encarou. Só que não continuou a frase que estava montada em sua cabeça. Ele viu Ellie encolhida, com os braços em volta do corpo. E percebeu imediatamente.

- Você está com frio? – ele perguntou.

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. Ela usava um vestido decotado nas costas. E, depois de muito dançar e beber num ambiente fechado e sufocante, a brisa da área externa certamente a deixara com frio.

Imediatamente ele retirou o paletó do smoking, e delicadamente cobriu as costas dela. Ellie enfiou os braços nas mangas do paletó, e Sirius sorriu ao observá-la. O paletó era muito grande para ela, suas mãos ficavam quase escondidas pelas mangas.

Ellie sorriu para Sirius, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram um instante se olhando. Sirius resolveu arriscar tudo naquele momento, e falou a frase que tinha planejado anteriormente.

- Ellie... eu estava pensando uma coisa...

- O que? – ela falou, num tom suave. Ele se sentiu ainda mais encorajado.

- É que você dançou com todo mundo hoje... menos comigo.

Ellie parou de respirar. Não conseguiu conter seus lábios, que se entreabriram. Ela imaginou que estava com uma expressão idiota no rosto, mas não poderia se conter. Ela tentou responder, mas sua voz sumiu. Então Sirius, corajosamente, prosseguiu.

- Será que você poderia... me dar a honra?

Ellie conseguiu voltar a respirar. Ela não conteve o sorriso, e respondeu.

- Claro.

Sirius então levantou do banco, e estendeu uma das mãos para ela. Ellie aceitou, e levantou também, ficando em pé, de frente para ele. E foi então que ele pensou. Não queria voltar ao salão de festas principal, junto com os adultos. E também não tinha intenção de voltar para a festa dos jovens, que certamente acabaria com o clima romântico entre os dois. Então ele ficou parado por um instante, e ouviu, vindo de algum lugar desconhecido, uma música suave e romântica. Não era muito alta, mas era suficiente para os dois dançarem ali mesmo.

- O que você acha? – ele perguntou, ao perceber que Ellie notou a música também.

- Perfeito. – ela respondeu.

Lentamente, os dois se aproximaram. Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e ela envolveu o pescoço dele com as suas. E começaram a dançar.

_Saying 'I Love you' is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me 'cause I'd already know_

Inicialmente, eles mantinham uma pequena distância um do outro. Mas, à medida que a música tocava, e eles dançavam, foram se aproximando lentamente. Ellie inspirou profundamente quando sentiu o delicioso perfume que ele usava. Era quase impossível ficar longe dele agora. O calor de seus braços; sua respiração ritmada. Ela fechou lentamente os olhos.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real_

Sirius a puxou ainda mais para perto. Ele percebeu que ela fechou os olhos. Então ele retirou uma das mãos da cintura dela, e a deslizou lentamente pelos cabelos da garota. Ele aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais, e falou, numa voz baixa.

- Eu sei que você já sabe disso, mas eu tenho que dizer.

Ellie levantou um pouco o rosto, e abriu os olhos para olhar o rosto de Sirius.

- O que?

Sirius sorriu suavemente, e respondeu.

- Você está deslumbrante.

Ellie piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e ficou completamente desconcertada. Então apoiou a cabeça no peito de Sirius, e respondeu, numa voz fraca.

- Obrigada.

Sirius sorriu ainda mais. Ele não estava imaginado coisas. Ela ficou perturbada com o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Ele a puxou para perto novamente, e continuou a dança.

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying 'I love you'_

_More than words_

-----------------------------------

- Mais uma, James! Vamos lá! – a voz de Fabian Prewett parecia ecoar por todo o salão.

James virou mais uma dose de tequila. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas doses tinha tomado naquela noite. Imaginou por um instante como seria péssima a ressaca do dia seguinte, se ele continuasse naquele ritmo. Mas, quando a tequila desceu por sua garganta, quase pegando fogo, ele se esqueceu de qualquer receio. Fez uma careta, e riu. Fabian levantou a mão, e falou.

- Toca aqui, meu irmão!

James bateu na mão estendida do amigo, e colocou o copo em cima da mesa. Assim que levantou o olhar, deu de cara com o olhar de uma garota. Ele não se lembrava do nome dela. Só lembrava vagamente que ela estudava em Hogwarts e que estava na Corvinal. Ela sorria ainda mais para ele, e fez menção de se aproximar. James olhou para o lado, em busca de alguma saída. Ele não achava boa a idéia de se envolver com alguém que estudava com ele em Hogwarts. Tinha medo de perder sua liberdade. E, fora que, se o namoro não desse certo, a situação ficaria ainda mais embaraçosa. Além do que, nenhuma garota de Hogwarts, até aquele dia, tinha despertado nele a vontade de deixar de lado esses receios. Ele só mudaria de idéia se fosse por causa de uma garota muito especial. Algo que ele não tinha encontrado ainda.

Então James buscou com os olhos alguma saída. Viu Sirius conversando com Frank, mas lançando olhares constantes para a pista de dança. James localizou rapidamente o que chamava tanto a atenção de Sirius: Ellie e Gideon dançando animadamente. A garota ria sem parar da dança exótica de Gideon. Então James olhou novamente para a garota que o encarava, e viu que ela estava atravessando a distância que os separava. Ele tinha que dar um jeito, senão ela logo o abordaria. Então, sem pensar muito, ele virou as costas, e saiu andando sem falar com ninguém.

O rapaz viu que precisaria sumir do salão dos jovens por algum tempo. Pelo menos até a garota arranjar algo que a distraísse. Então começou a caminhar sem rumo pela enorme mansão do Conde de Darthmouth. Ele percorreu algumas salas, corredores. Volta e meia cruzava com garçons apressados, sendo que alguns ofereciam algo para o rapaz. Um deles, muito descuidado, ofereceu um copo com wiskey para o rapaz, que o aceitou sem pestanejar. James caminhou com seu copo, satisfeito. Bebericando lentamente a bebida, deu de cara com uma escada. Resolveu explorar a propriedade, e acabou subindo os degraus.

O segundo andar da casa era ainda mais impressionante que o primeiro. E James deduziu, mesmo já tendo bebido um bocado, que ele não fazia parte da festa. Nenhum garçom trabalhava ali. E o silêncio do corredor denunciava que as pessoas não circulavam pelo andar superior da casa.

Mas a curiosidade venceu o rapaz. Ele continuou andando pelo extenso corredor, até que viu uma porta aberta. Lentamente, se aproximou. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível chegou até a porta do cômodo. Enfiou o rosto para dentro da porta. Não tinha ninguém ali.

Então o rapaz resolveu entrar. Viu que uma janela estava aberta, e ele tinha certeza que a vista dali era espetacular. Foi entrando silenciosamente no cômodo.

Ele percebeu que o lugar parecia uma sala anexa a um quarto. Tinha uma enorme mesa, como um escritório. Várias prateleiras de madeira escura e austera forravam as paredes. Armários baixos e mesinhas de canto que pareciam ter vários séculos completavam a decoração clássica do lugar.

James estava quase na janela quando foi interrompido. Uma voz soou pelo ambiente, e ele quase deu um pulo de tanto susto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

James quase derrubou todo seu wiskey no tapete obviamente caríssimo. Parada em frente a uma porta lateral, que ligava a sala a outro cômodo anexo, estava uma mulher. Ela tinha uma das mãos na cintura, e a outra ocupada com uma taça de champagne. Ela estava contra a luz, que iluminava a sala anexa, e James não conseguiu observá-la completamente. Ele então gaguejou, e tentou responder.

- Eu só... estava... queria ver a vista...

A mulher veio andando até ele. Ela usava um vestido longo, mas ajustado ao corpo curvilíneo. Seus cabelos eram castanho-claros, que caíam em ondas suaves até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seus olhos eram castanhos, de certa forma enigmáticos. E ela tinha lábios cheios, em forma de coração.

A mulher então parou bem na frente de James. Ela parecia levemente aborrecida ao encontrá-lo ali. Mas, assim que parou na frente do rapaz, e olhou para ele, o seu rosto se suavizou. E ela então falou.

- Queria ver a vista?

James a olhou de perto. Ela devia ter por volta dos trinta anos. Certamente não tinha mais que trinta e cinco. E ela era realmente muito bonita. Mas muito bonita mesmo. Dessas mulheres que exalam sensualidade.

- É... – foi só o que ele conseguiu falar.

A mulher sorriu. E até o sorriso dela era sensual. James imediatamente consertou a postura. Ela percebeu, e falou.

- Então acho que não existe problema nenhum nisso.

James continuou olhando para ela, e manteve o silêncio. A mulher então falou.

- Meu nome é Christine. E o seu?

James engoliu seco, e respondeu.

- James.

Ela estendeu a mão, sorrindo. James pegou a mão da mulher, e eles se cumprimentaram. Então ela, mantendo o sorriso devastador, falou.

- Eu subi aqui para fugir da festa um pouco. Não agüentava mais aquela conversa de velhos. Ações, investimentos, política... Acho entediante.

James sorriu, e sacudiu a cabeça. Concordava plenamente com ela. E ela prosseguiu.

- Então pensei: aposto que ninguém vai lá para o segundo andar. E acho que estava certa!

- Com uma exceção. – James falou, sorrindo para ela.

Christine sorriu de volta, e falou.

- É verdade. Você é a exceção.

Os dois continuaram se olhando. Até que ela sorriu de forma insinuante, e perguntou.

- Quantos anos você tem?

James demorou apenas um segundo para responder.

- Dezoito. – ele mentiu.

Christine sorriu ainda mais. James não saberia dizer se ela notou a mentira dele, mas era certo que ele conseguia passar por um rapaz de dezoito anos. Ainda mais na meia luz. Ele era alto o bastante.

Mas ela não pareceu se incomodar. Continuou encarando o rapaz, e falou.

- Sabe, James... – ela deu alguns passos na direção do rapaz – Essa é mesmo uma idade maravilhosa. Tantas... _novidades_.

Ela parou exatamente na frente do rapaz. James respirou fundo. Ela queria dizer mesmo o que parecia?

Então Christine levou sua mão até o paletó do rapaz, e alisou a gola dele. Seu olhar cheio de significados se fixou no de James. Um sorriso sedutor tomou conta dos lábios perfeitos dela. Então James percebeu que não entendeu errado.

E ele nem precisava ter entendido. No instante seguinte, Christine começou a se aproximar ainda mais. James fez sua parte, e se aproximou dela também.

Os lábios deles se encontraram. Mas, para a surpresa de James, o beijo não foi delicado. Foi um beijo ardente. Agarrado. E, como ele poderia imaginar, aquela mulher sabia beijar bem. Muito bem.

Num instante os dois estavam se agarrando, na beira da janela. Ela percorria o corpo do rapaz com as mãos. Parecia ávida. E logo começou a conduzi-lo, sem se afastar dele, para o quarto anexo.

Como James pode ver, no pequeno instante que abriu os olhos, com medo de atingir algum objeto pelo caminho, o cômodo ao lado era um quarto.

Uma enorme cama tomava conta do ambiente. E era para lá que Christine estava conduzindo James.

Ela o derrubou na cama de forma ligeiramente brusca. E logo se deitou por cima dele. Os dois voltaram a se beijar vorazmente.

James achou que aquela festa de debutantes não tinha sido uma má idéia, no final das contas...

---------------------------------------

_Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hands_

Os dois continuavam a se mover lentamente, ao som da música que tocava. Ellie apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Sirius. Ele começou a subir uma de suas mãos, lentamente. Da cintura dela, seguindo levemente até a nuca da garota. Quando ele tocou a pele de sua nuca, Ellie sentiu um arrepio. E isso a fez desencostar sua cabeça do peito dele, e erguer o rosto, olhando para o rosto de Sirius.

_And touch me, hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me 'cause I'd already know_

Olhos nos olhos. Eles não conseguiam prestar atenção em mais nada. Absolutamente nada. Era como se o mundo que os cercava tivesse sumido. Lentamente, eles começaram a se aproximar. Com se soubessem exatamente o que iria acontecer a seguir.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real_

Centímetro por centímetro, a distância entre seus rostos foi percorrida. Ellie sentia como se tivesse sido hipnotizada pelos belos olhos de Sirius. E o rapaz sentia exatamente o mesmo. Era como se os olhos azuis da garota fossem a única fonte de luz do mundo.

_What would you say if I took those words away? _

Eles já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, como uma brisa suave e morna em seus rostos. Ellie não agüentou, e fechou lentamente os olhos. Sirius entreabriu os lábios. As pontas dos narizes dos dois se tocaram suavemente, num leve roçar.

_Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying 'I love you'_

_More than words_

O beijo iria acontecer. E parecia que nada iria impedir. Sirius também fechou os olhos, e estava pronto para inclinar gentilmente o rosto, dando passagem para que os lábios se unissem. Aquilo iria mesmo acontecer. Depois de tanto tempo. Tantas brigas. Finalmente eles iriam chegar ao ponto que ele sempre sonhara. Ele finalmente iria beijar Ellie.

Mas, inesperadamente, algo completamente fora de seu controle aconteceu.

_PLAF!_

Um som seco, de algo caindo no chão desajeitadamente, foi ouvido pelos dois, bem perto. Com o susto, tanto Sirius quanto Ellie abriram os olhos, e se afastaram, virando para ver o que originara o som.

E eles deram de cara com algo bem inesperado.

James Potter.

James estava caído no chão, todo desajeitado. Ele parecia ter pulado de uma janela do segundo andar da casa. Estava com a camisa para fora da calça, com o cabelo todo bagunçado (o que não era em si uma surpresa) e seu paletó tinha desaparecido. E ele parecia um pouco tonto.

- James! – falou Ellie, num tom agudo, surpresa.

- Mas que merd... – Sirius começou a xingar, mas não terminou a frase. James começou a se levantar todo torto, e perdeu o equilíbrio no meio do processo.

Imediatamente, Ellie e Sirius correram em auxílio ao amigo. Num instante estavam amparando James, que conseguiu ficar em pé. Ele sacudiu brevemente a cabeça, e falou.

- Sirius? Ellie? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora?

Sirius bufou brevemente, mas não respondeu James da forma que queria. Ele simplesmente falou.

- Pegando um ar. E o que aconteceu com você?

Antes que o rapaz respondesse, Ellie perguntou, falando muito rápido.

- Você caiu da janela, Jay?

- Não. – ele falou, colocando a cabeça em ordem. – Eu pulei.

- Por quê? – Tanto Ellie quanto Sirius perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo.

James passou a mão nos cabelos, e falou.

- É uma... longa história.

- Bem, _agora_ nós temos tempo. – falou Sirius, levemente amargurado. James tinha interrompido todo o clima que ele tinha construído com Ellie.

Ellie desviou o olhar, fazendo-se de desentendida. E logo voltou a encarar James, esperando a resposta do amigo.

James olhou para Ellie e para Sirius, e viu que não conseguiria escapar do interrogatório dos dois. Então abriu o jogo.

- Sabe o que é... – ele começou, tentando amenizar a situação.

- O-ow. – falou Ellie, franzindo a testa. – Lá vem. Ele arrumou alguma confusão séria.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Nada de bom poderia vir daí. James sempre se enrolava quando tinha que confessar alguma besteira que tinha aprontado.

Vencido, James cortou a enrolação, e foi direto ao ponto.

- Eu estava andando pela festa, e acabei indo para o segundo andar. Vi uma porta aberta, e resolvi entrar.

Sirius e Ellie olhavam atentamente para o amigo. E ele prosseguiu.

- Estava lá quando vi que não estava sozinho. Uma mulher veio andando, e nós começamos a conversar.

Ele parou por um instante. E nenhum dos dois amigos entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

- E daí? Ela não te jogou pela janela, jogou? – perguntou Sirius.

Ellie ficou muda, e James respondeu.

- Não. Ela meio que... bem, nós... acabamos... ficando.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Sirius deu um sorriso de lado, e perguntou imediatamente.

- E ela era gata?

Mas Ellie não deixou James responder. Ela imediatamente retrucou.

- Sirius! Você não tem nada melhor pra perguntar, não? Esqueceu que o James aterrissou aqui no jardim, e ainda não explicou como isso aconteceu?

James então ignorou a pergunta de Sirius, e continuou sua história.

- Bem, ela me empurrou para o quarto ao lado, me jogou na cama. – Sirius novamente sorriu, animado com a história de James – E nós estávamos lá... vocês sabem... no maior amasso...

- É isso aí, Jay! – Sirius falou, rindo. Mas um cutucão dolorido de Ellie o fez se conter.

- Então nós ouvimos um barulho vindo da sala ao lado. Então a mulher endoidou, me empurrou da cama, e me mandou sumir. E no meio da loucura ela falou alguma coisa de "marido".

- Marido? – Ellie perguntou, com urgência. – A mulher é _casada_? Jay!

- Ei, eu não sabia! Nem notei se ela usava aliança, e ela que começou a me agarrar! – James falou muito rápido, tentando se defender.

Sirius olhava para James com uma expressão divertida. Mas Ellie tinha a testa franzida. Mas, no instante seguinte, ela arregalou os olhos, e parecia assombrada. Tanto que deu um passo na direção de James, e falou com urgência.

- James, você sabe o nome dela?

- Claro. – ele respondeu, com simplicidade – Christine.

A boca de Ellie se escancarou. Ela precisou de um segundo antes de recomeçar.

- Christine? Você tem certeza?

James franziu a testa, e confirmou com a cabeça. Ellie novamente o bombardeou.

- De cabelos castanhos? Por volta de trinta anos, e linda?

James concordou com a cabeça. Ellie levou a mão ao rosto. Fechou os olhos. E falou.

- Nós temos que dar o fora daqui imediatamente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

Ellie levantou a cabeça, e olhou para Sirius.

- Porque o _Don Juan_ aqui resolveu que seria divertido se engraçar com a condessa Christine. A dona dessa casa!

Os três amigos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até que James falou, mais baixo.

- Ela não falou nada sobre ser condessa...

Então Ellie olhou para ele, bufando.

- Claro que ela iria falar, Jay! – ela falou, ironicamente – Você tem noção do que fez?

Nenhum dos dois falou absolutamente nada, e Ellie prosseguiu.

- O marido dela é o Conde de Darthmouth. O dono dessa casa. E o pior de tudo, ele é conhecido como um homem muito ciumento. Acho que ele tem motivos, não é?

- Eu não tinha idéia que ela era casada, ainda mais com ele. Ele é velho, e ela é nova e bonita! – James retrucou.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Ah Jay! Existe alguma lei que proíba um homem velho, rico e nobre de se casar com uma mulher linda e jovem?

James fez uma careta, mas ficou quieto. Ellie tinha razão. Esse tipo de união acontecia sempre. Ainda mais na sociedade Londrina.

Ellie abriu a boca, provavelmente para continuar as reclamações sobre a conduta de James, quando Sirius parou no meio dos dois, e falou.

- Olha, essa discussão de vocês não tem sentido. – Ele olhou para James, e depois para Ellie – Tá, o Jay poderia saber um pouco mais sobre uma mulher antes de se agarrar com ela. Mas ele não sabia, Ellie. E fugiu antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse. Então, será que podemos dar o fora antes que alguém mais fique sabendo disso?

James concordou imediatamente. Ellie olhou para Sirius, sem conseguir conter a admiração. Ele nunca fazia esse papel, de apaziguador. E foi inevitável para ela achar que ele ficou ainda mais bonito falando de forma mais séria que ela.

- Tá. – ela falou, tentando esconder o sorriso que seu formou em seus lábios. – Claro, Sirius.

- Ótimo. – Falou, Sirius, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Então vamos.

Sirius colocou sua mão suavemente nas costas de Ellie, para conduzi-la até a porta. Mas a garota olhou para o lado, e observou James por um instante. E perguntou.

- James, onde está seu paletó?

James arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Oh, Droga! Esqueci lá em cima!

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Deixa lá, então. Depois você compra outro.

Mas James ainda tinha os olhos arregalados. E ele completou.

- Acontece que minha carteira está no bolso do paletó. Com os meus documentos. Quem quer que encontre, vai saber que o paletó é meu!

-------------------------------------------

O trio ficou por algum tempo discutindo sobre o assunto. E eles chegaram a apenas uma conclusão. Tinham que arrumar alguma forma de recuperar o paletó de James.

Sirius perguntou como James fez para chegar ao andar de cima sem ser visto. Ele falou sobre a escada que usou, que ficava longe do salão principal. Eles resolveram arriscar. Não tinham outra saída mesmo.

Eles voltaram para a mansão. E Ellie começou a resmungar.

- Vocês dois são minha ruína. De que adianta eu tirar boas notas? Fazer um milhão de atividades extras para a escola? Eu sempre acabo em alguma detenção porque vocês dois aprontam. Qualquer dia desses nós vamos ser presos! O que pode ser hoje, por sinal!

Mas nem James, nem Sirius deram bola para a reclamação da amiga. Ela podia até reclamar, mas invariavelmente se envolvia nas confusões que eles armavam por vontade própria. Algumas vezes, ela mesma era a causa das confusões...

- Ah, não fica assim, Ellie. Nós sabemos que você adora aventura. – Sirius falou, piscando um olho para ela. A garota revirou os olhos, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado. E parou de resmungar.

Eles percorriam os corredores da forma mais discreta que conseguiam. Cruzaram com alguns garçons, mas nenhum convidado. James não lembrava exatamente onde era a escada que ele usou, então eles rodaram pelo primeiro andar da casa durante algum tempo.

Finalmente James localizou a escada. Ele apontou para os amigos, e eles sorrateiramente se encaminharam para o local. Mas no instante que iam subir os degraus, um garçom veio andando pelo corredor. Os três disfarçaram, fingindo estar conversando. O garçom veio até eles, e James imediatamente fez sinal para ele. O rapaz parou em frente a James, e ele pegou um copo de wiskey da bandeja. Sirius e Ellie franziram a testa, quando o garçom começava a se afastar. Então James respondeu simplesmente.

- Coragem líquida. – ele falou, virando o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só.

Ellie e Sirius se entreolharam. No mesmo instante, Sirius chamou o garçom novamente. Os dois pegaram copos de wiskey também, e viraram direto todo o conteúdo, ao mesmo tempo. O garçom arregalou os olhos, e saiu de perto dos três bem depressa. Ellie sentiu o conteúdo do copo queimando sua garganta. Ela fez uma careta, e viu Sirius fazendo a mesma coisa. Então os três se entreolharam, e subiram a escada imediatamente.

Silenciosamente, eles chegaram ao segundo andar. Ficaram alguns tempo observando, para ver se ninguém estava circulando pelo segundo andar da casa. Quando perceberam que o local parecia tranqüilo, começaram a andar pelo longo corredor.

James ia andando na frente. Ellie apoiava a mão no ombro do amigo. E Sirius vinha atrás da garota, também segurando o ombro dela. Eles andavam em passos lentos, sempre atentos a qualquer barulho.

Inesperadamente, Ellie tropeçou em seu próprio vestido. Mas ela não caiu, já que estava apoiada em James, e Sirius a segurava. James virou para trás, e perguntou, sussurrando.

- O que foi?

A garota inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Eu estou bêbada.

- Você não é a única. – Sirius falou, segurando o riso.

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, e viu que ele dizia a verdade. E olhou para James, que também parecia alterado. James concordou, confirmando o próprio estado.

- Nós estamos ferrados. – Ellie falou, sussurrando – Três bêbados tentando invadir um quarto e pegar um paletó.

Sirius e James prenderam o riso como puderam. E Sirius olhou para os amigos, concluindo.

- Ferrados. Definitivamente.

James voltou seu rosto para frente. E percebeu que uma das portas próxima da que eles pretendiam invadir estava entreaberta. Ele fez sinal para os amigos esperarem um instante, e foi silenciosamente até lá. Ou foi o mais silenciosamente que pode.

Ele colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta. A luz do cômodo estava apagada, então era bem provável que ele estivesse vazio. James observou por um instante, e fez sinal para os amigos virem, e entrou no cômodo.

Sirius e Ellie foram andando, cuidadosamente, pelo corredor. Quando estavam quase em frente à porta que James entrou, foram surpreendidos com uma porta abrindo violentamente. Ellie prendeu a respiração de susto.

Um homem, com aproximadamente 60 anos de idade, mas mostrando bastante vigor físico, apareceu pela porta. Ele tinha a testa franzida. E localizou Ellie e Sirius imediatamente.

Mas Sirius reagiu com impressionante rapidez. Ele envolveu Ellie com os braços, agarrando a garota, e trazendo-a para muito perto dele. E imediatamente começou a beijar o pescoço dela, envolvendo a cintura da jovem.

Ellie demorou alguns segundos para entender o que Sirius estava fazendo. Quando ela percebeu, envolveu o rapaz com os braços também. Sirius tinha realmente achado uma saída genial. Ele estava fingindo que eles eram namorados se agarrando.

- Ei, vocês dois! – o senhor falou, e Ellie o reconheceu como o Conde de Darthmouth – A festa é lá embaixo. Podem ir descendo!

Sirius levantou o rosto, fingindo surpresa. Mas concordou imediatamente.

- Ah... sim. – ele falou, de forma extremamente convincente – Desculpe, senhor. Vamos indo, linda.

Ellie pegou a mão que Sirius estendeu, e o seguiu até a escada. O Conde ficou olhando os dois até que eles descessem os primeiros degraus da escada. Depois ele entrou na sala novamente, e fechou a porta.

Na escada, Sirius e Ellie respiraram aliviados. Ellie olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- Excelente saída.

Sirius sorriu para a garota. Ele realmente teve uma idéia brilhante, mas era óbvio que ele também tinha aproveitado um pouco a situação. E também era óbvio que Ellie também tinha gostado.

- Eu fico mais esperto quando bebo. – ele falou, sorrindo de lado.

Ellie riu, mas logo eles voltaram sua atenção novamente para o segundo andar. James estava lá em cima. E o Conde também.

--------------------------------------------

James viu, da sala escura que se escondeu, toda a cena entre Sirius, Ellie, e o senhor, que ele deduziu ser o Conde. Ficou quieto, sem mover um músculo, até ouvir a porta da sala ao lado da que ele se encontrava bater de forma um tanto brusca. Era a sala que ele tinha entrado mais cedo, para ver a vista da janela. A sala que ele tinha conhecido Christine. E a sala ao lado do quarto onde ele tinha largado seu paletó.

Quando ele ouviu a porta batendo, imediatamente olhou pela fresta da porta, para o corredor. Ficou esperando algum sinal de Sirius e Ellie. Após algum tempo, viu os dois olhando discretamente, escondidos pela parede ao lado da escada.

James fez um sinal para os amigos, e eles o viram. Lentamente, e de forma ainda mais silenciosa, eles conseguiram cruzar o corredor. E entraram na sala onde James se encontrava.

- Foi por pouco. – Ellie falou, baixinho – Quase fomos pegos.

James, que viu a cena de "falsos" amassos entre Sirius e Ellie, sorriu de lado. E, como estava bêbado, não conteve a língua.

- Eu vi. Por sorte o Sirius teve uma idéia _tão brilhante_. Como você conseguiu pensar nisso tão rápido, Sirius?

Sirius fez uma expressão assassina para James. Mas Ellie estava mais preocupada em resolver logo o problema. E sair viva daquela casa.

- Ei, vamos nos concentrar em pegar o seu paletó, Jay. Isso é mais importante!

Sirius resolveu deixar de lado a surra que planejava dar em James, e voltou a olhar pela fresta da porta. E James também deixou a brincadeira para lá.

- Como vamos fazer para tirar o Conde da sala? Porque o quarto que eu... que rolou tudo com a Christine, é do lado da sala que ele está.

Ellie mordeu o lábio. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia. Então James olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- E você, Sirius. Você está cheio de idéias brilhantes hoje, não tem nenhuma?

Sirius fechou a cara por um instante, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Acho que vamos ter que esperar ele sair. Ele é o anfitrião, não deve demorar a descer.

- O Sirius tem razão. – Ellie falou – Ele não pode deixar a festa assim, vai ter que descer logo.

James, novamente deixando a cautela de lado por estar bêbado, falou, rindo de forma ligeiramente irônica.

- Oh, _agora_ vocês dois concordam em tudo. Que bonitinho!

Ellie desviou o olhar, fingindo não ter notado a indireta de James. E Sirius novamente considerou uma surra em James.

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar James, mas foi impedido por Ellie. A garota estava novamente posicionada perto da porta, observando a fresta para o corredor. Ela levantou a mão. Os dois amigos ficaram em silêncio, e entenderam o que ela queria dizer. O Conde tinha saído da sala.

Segundos de tensão correram lentamente. Ellie continuava olhando pela fresta. James e Sirius não se moveram, tentando não fazer barulho algum que os denunciasse. Então, após muita expectativa, Ellie falou, aliviada.

- Ele foi embora.

Os três se reuniram na porta da sala. Ficaram algum tempo esperando, para ver se o Conde não voltaria por qualquer motivo. Como ele não voltou, eles resolveram arriscar. Saíram silenciosamente da sala escura que se esconderam, e foram até a sala que o Conde estivera até pouco antes.

James testou a maçaneta. Por sorte, estava aberta. Eles rapidamente abriram a porta, e entraram.

O Conde tinha deixado as luzes da sala acesas. Mas o quarto, que James e Christine tinham usado, e onde o rapaz tinha deixado seu paletó, estava escuro. Um bom sinal.

- Rápido. Vamos procurar o paletó. – Ellie falou.

O trio entrou apressado no quarto. James acendeu as luzes, e ele viu que a cama, que ele tinha se agarrado com Christine, parecia intacta. Ele não se lembrava se a cama estava tão perfeita quando eles se deitaram, mas imaginou que a mulher devia ser mesmo muito ágil. Ela devia ter arrumado tudo num instante, antes do marido entrar no quarto.

Rapidamente, eles começaram a percorrer o quarto em busca da roupa de James. Ellie abriu um armário próximo, e perguntou.

- Onde você deixou o paletó, Jay?

James franziu a testa, tentando lembrar. A bebida não ajudava muito, mas ele se lembrou do momento em que Christine começou a retirar seu paletó, e o jogou de lado, no chão. Foi alguns segundos antes de ouvirem o barulho do Conde chagando.

- No chão! – ele falou, e abaixou imediatamente.

Sirius procurava do outro lado da cama. James olhou o local onde ela tinha jogado o paletó. Não tinha nada. Então ele pensou por um instante, e olhou embaixo da cama.

Lá estava. Christine tinha escondido o paletó de James embaixo da cama. Certamente ela se livraria dele depois, quando o marido estivesse distraído.

James alcançou a roupa, e imediatamente verificou os bolsos. Sua carteira estava lá. Intacta.

Ele sorriu, aliviado. Olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Estamos salvos. Está tudo aqui.

Ellie expirou profundamente. Sirius também parecia aliviado. Então ele falou.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui logo!

Os três iam caminhando para a sala anexa, quando ouviram um barulho vindo de lá. James arregalou os olhos, e falou, num sussurro.

- De novo?

Ele fez menção de ir novamente pela janela, mas Ellie agarrou seu colarinho, e o puxou para o outro lado. Sirius estava tentando abrir a porta do quarto, que dava para o corredor do segundo andar. A porta estava trancada, mas ele rapidamente girou a chave. Os três nem pensaram, e saíram correndo por ali. Sirius fechou a porta da forma mais silenciosamente possível, mas teve certeza que ela fez barulho.

Tanto que ele ouviu uma voz abafada, vinda de dentro do quarto.

- Quem está aí?

O rapaz olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Anda logo!

James foi correndo em direção da escada, Ellie e Sirius o seguindo. Estavam quase nos primeiros degraus, quando viram que alguém vinha subindo a escada. Sem perder tempo pensando, James agarrou a mão de Ellie, que por sua vez agarrou a de Sirius. Ele sabia que existia outra escada para o andar superior da casa. E saiu correndo pelo corredor, em busca desta saída.

Ellie olhou brevemente para trás, e viu a porta do quarto se abrindo. Eles já estavam longe quando ela viu a silhueta do Conde de Darthmouth aparecendo, e olhando para os lados.

- Rápido! – ela gritou para James.

Eles chegaram finalmente ao fim do corredor. E, como James tinha previsto, lá estava uma escada que chegava ao primeiro andar. Eles nem pensaram. Desceram correndo, Ellie tentando não tropeçar no próprio vestido. E chegaram numa parte da casa que nenhum deles conhecia. Viram a porta de um cômodo, e nem pensaram duas vezes. James abriu a porta rapidamente, e os três entraram. O rapaz fechou a porta, e eles retomaram o fôlego.

- Acho que escapamos. – ele falou.

O cômodo parecia uma espécie de sala de jogos. Uma mesa de poker dominava o ambiente. Mas outras pequenas mesas laterais deviam abrigar outros tipos de jogos. Eles olharam o ambiente por um instante. Sirius chegou perto da janela, e falou.

- É a parte de trás da casa. – ele abriu a janela que estava trancada. – Dá para ouvir o som do DJ daqui.

Ellie chegou perto dele, e concordou. A festa dos jovens devia estar fervendo.

James deu alguns passos em direção aos amigos. E falou.

- Acho que conseguimos nos infiltrar na festa de novo, sem que ninguém perceba.

Mas, no instante que James terminou de falar, ele ouviu uma espécie de ruído. Ela vinha do outro lado da sala. E o som foi aumentando.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

O ruído aumentava. Até um ponto que foi facilmente identificado. Ellie arregalou os olhos, e falou, num sussurro.

- Ai meu Deus...

Então James também entendeu o que era. Era um rosnado.

No instante seguinte, ele viu a origem do som. Um cachorro preto, grande, e exibindo os dentes, apareceu de trás de uma das mesas. Era um doberman.

Eles ficaram paralisados por um instante. Até que James gritou.

- CORRE!

Sirius nem pensou. Ele pulou pela janela, e puxou Ellie junto com ele. James os seguiu imediatamente, sem olhar para trás.

Eles estavam no jardim da casa, na parte de trás. Corriam o mais rápido que podiam. James conseguiu dar uma olhada para trás, e viu que o cachorro estava pulando a janela. Para vir atrás deles. Ele novamente gritou.

- CONTINUA CORRENDO!

Ellie afundava na grama enquanto corria. Ela estava de salto alto. Por sorte, a garota era atlética, senão provavelmente teria ficado para trás. Sirius tentava ajudá-la como podia. E gritou para James.

- JAMES, SE NÓS VIRARMOS COMIDA DE CACHORRO, EU TE MATO!

Rapidamente, eles atingiram um muro. Sem pestanejar, Sirius viu que conseguiria pular o muro. Ele olhou por um instante para Ellie, com seu enorme e bufante vestido branco, e seus saltos altos, e decidiu.

Ele pegou a garota pela cintura, que arregalou os olhos. E a jogou por cima do ombro.

- Sirius! – ela gritou.

Se equilibrando como podia, e encaixando os pés em ressaltos do muro, ele começou a escalar. Ellie gritava dependurada em seu ombro, mas ele continuava.

- Sirius, nós vamos morrer!

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo! – ele respondeu, enquanto continuava subindo.

James veio logo atrás dele. O salto que ele deu para começar a subir o muro foi impressionante. Ellie, que estava virada de costas, e via a cena inteira, arregalou os olhos. Provavelmente a mistura de bebida e medo de virar petisco de doberman fez James virar uma espécie de primo do homem-aranha.

- Rápido, Jay! – Ellie gritou, vendo o cachorro se aproximar.

Mas Ellie não conseguiu acompanhar toda a subida de James. Sirius tinha conseguido subir todo o muro, e eles chegaram ao topo. Ele virou para ver se James estava vivo ainda, e viu que o amigo subia o muro, já fora do alcance do cachorro. Mas o doberman latia vorazmente, babando e pulando, tentando alcançar a perna de James. Quando virou para o outro lado, Ellie viu que o jardim da casa ao lado estava num nível bem mais alto que o da casa do Conde. Eles teriam que descer um muro muito mais baixo.

- Sobe logo, Jay. – Sirius resmungou.

Ele fez menção de começar a descer o outro lado do muro, mas Ellie não entendeu. Ela achou que ele iria descê-la de seu ombro. Então, no impasse, eles perderam o equilíbrio. E se esborracharam do outro lado.

- Ai. – Ellie gemeu, quando eles já estavam no chão. Ela aterrissou meio por cima de Sirius.

- Você está bem? – Sirius perguntou.

Ellie saiu de cima do rapaz, rolando para o lado. Esticou-se um pouco, e respondeu.

- Estou. A terra amorteceu um pouco a queda. E você também...

Sirius sorriu de lado, mas não conseguiu responder nada. James, que tinha chegado ao topo do muro, perdeu completamente o equilíbrio quando ia jogar as pernas para o outro lado, para descer o muro pelo lado que eles estavam. E desabou lá de cima, como eles.

Só que desta vez, James aterrissou quase em cima de Ellie.

A garota desviou parcialmente, no último instante. Ele pousou em parte do vestido dela.

- Foi por pouco... – ele falou, levantando o tronco depois da queda.

Os três começaram a levantar, e se esticar. Eles estavam bem, considerando que tinham acabado de fugir de um marido ciumento, de um cachorro assassino, e caído de um muro. Tanto que, ao se entreolharem, eles começaram a rir. Ininterruptamente, por alguns minutos.

Quando começaram a se acalmar, Sirius falou.

- Não pense que escapou da morte, James! Eu ainda tenho que te matar. Perseguidos por um cachorro demoníaco? – ele falou, rindo.

- Não é culpa minha que o Conde louco guarda o cachorro dentro de casa. Que idéia, quem coloca um doberman na sala de jogos?

Ellie recuperava o fôlego, tentando se abanar. Então ela olhou para baixo. E abriu a boca.

- Meu vestido!

A parte de baixo do vestido de Ellie estava totalmente marrom. Enlameada. Então ela olhou para os amigos. Os smokings deles também estavam cheios de partes marrons. Ela olhou o chão, e viu que aquela parte do jardim da casa ao lado estava toda cheia de lama. Provavelmente o sistema de rega do jardim tinha acabado de ser acionado.

Sirius fez uma careta, e falou.

- Acho que seu vestido foi pro espaço.

Ellie suspirou, e falou, desolada.

- Meu Valentino...

Então a garota olhou para James, e falou, num tom bravo.

- Você vai pagar a lavanderia!

James arregalou os olhos, mas foi Sirius que se manifestou.

- Lavandeira? É pouco. Ele tem é que pagar por todas as nossas saídas até as aulas começarem!

Ellie levantou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu vitoriosa.

- Excelente idéia, Sirius.

James franziu a testa, e falou.

- Sério, agora vocês concordam em tudo _mesmo_? Eu preferia quando vocês brigavam por qualquer motivo!

Mas tanto Sirius quanto Ellie cruzaram os braços. Então, vencido, James concordou.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu pago a lavanderia. E pago as bebidas de hoje. Temos que comemorar nossa fuga!

Sirius e Ellie então sorriram, satisfeitos. Os três riram novamente, e James falou.

- Vamos arrumar uma forma de sair dessa casa. E vamos curtir depois!

-------------------------------------------

- Nem adianta. Minha mãe ficou com minha bolsa. Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, nem celular. Tenho que ir para casa. – Ellie falou.

- O Jay vai pagar tudo hoje, Ellie. Não se preocupa. – falou Sirius. – Não é, James?

James revirou os olhos, mas concordou. Tinha sido muito difícil arranjar um táxi naquela noite. Misteriosamente, nenhum taxista parecia disposto a parar para atender três adolescentes com vestes a rigor completamente enlameadas. James só conseguiu fazer um deles parar quando exibiu várias notas de valor alto para o motorista. E mesmo assim ele só aceitou levá-los se eles pagassem a corrida em dobro.

- Mas eu vou ter que tirar esse vestido. E tomar um banho. Estou toda enlameada!

O motorista olhou discretamente pelo retrovisor, certamente se arrependendo de ter parado para aqueles adolescentes loucos. Estavam vestidos elegantemente, mais cheios de lama. E ainda falavam em sair novamente para a noite?

- Ok. Nós nos trocamos, tomamos banho, e encontramos você na sua casa. – James falou.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Olha, eu estou sem chave de casa, e minha mãe com certeza ainda está na festa. Mas tenho certeza que deixei a minha varanda aberta. Mas não vou escalar aquela treliça sozinha não. Vocês vão subir comigo. Não quero me esborrachar de novo, ainda mais sozinha.

James não deu tempo de Sirius responder nada. Ele mesmo decretou, já que eles já estavam entrando na rua de James e Ellie.

- Tá bom. Eu vou lá em casa, tomo banho rápido e me troco. Pego as coisas do Sirius, e ele vai te ajudar lá na sua casa. Quando eu terminar, eu levo as coisas dele, e ele toma banho na sua casa mesmo. Está bom assim?

Ellie demorou um instante para responder. Isso significava que ela e Sirius ficariam sozinhos na casa dela. Mas, eventualmente, ela concordou com a cabeça.

O táxi logo estava parando em frente à casa de James. Eles saltaram, e James pagou o taxista. E ele se encaminhou para a própria casa, enquanto Sirius e Ellie iam para a casa da garota.

Os dois seguiram até a lateral da casa. Ellie tinha acertado, Lisa ainda não tinha chegado da festa. Eles chegaram até a treliça, e Ellie começou a escalar. Sirius a seguiu, e logo eles alcançaram a varanda, sem nenhum acidente. Já na varanda, Ellie falou.

- Tira os sapatos. Senão meu quarto vai ficar cheio de lama também.

Sirius começou a desamarram os sapatos, e viu Ellie retirando as próprias sandálias. Ela olhou para as sandálias, suspirou, e as deixou na varanda. Entrou no quarto segurando a saia do vestido.

- Me ajuda um instante, Sirius? – ela perguntou.

Sirius franziu a testa. Retirou as meias, e foi atrás da garota.

Ellie tinha entrado no banheiro. Ela estava parada em frente ao enorme espelho que acompanhava a bancada da pia. E falou assim que ele parou ao lado dela.

- É que eu... preciso de ajuda para tirar o vestido.

Sirius engoliu seco. Não falou nada por alguns segundos, até que conseguiu falar, com uma voz mais ou menos estável.

- Sim. Claro.

Ela indicou a parte de trás do vestido, e falou.

- Você tem que desfazer o laço, e desamarrar a fita.

A parte de trás do vestido dela estava entrelaçada com uma fita de cetim, que se trançava até a cintura da jovem. Sirius tomou um pouco de fôlego, e se aproximou.

Ele desfez lentamente o laço, puxando muito devagar a fita. Depois, ainda mais lentamente, ele puxava cada parte trançada da fita. Cada vez que ele puxava, mais a pele dela era revelada.

Ele repetiu o processo até o final. O vestido estava frouxo. Se ela não estivesse segurando a parte da frente desde o início do processo, ele teria caído aos pés dela naquele instante.

Os dois permaneceram parados por algum tempo. Ellie tinha fechado os olhos. A cada toque leve de Sirius, enquanto ele desamarrava o vestido, parecia mandar choques constantes pela sua coluna. Ela tentava se controlar. Até que não agüentou, e fechou os olhos.

Sirius ainda segurava a ponta da fita. Não queria largar aquele pedaço de cetim comprido. Se largasse, não teria mais desculpas para continuar no banheiro, junto com ela.

Eles ficaram parados até que Sirius inspirou profundamente. Isso fez Ellie abrir os olhos, e virar lentamente para o rapaz. Ele ainda segurava a ponta da fita de cetim.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Sirius tentou prever qual seria a reação dela se ele simplesmente se aproximasse, e a beijasse. Como não conseguiu chegar a conclusão nenhuma, ele ficou quieto. E Ellie finalmente acabou com o silêncio entre eles.

- Obrigada...

Ela tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso foi muito tímido. Sirius então percebeu que se não saísse daquele banheiro naquele instante, ele iria jogar tudo para o alto, e provavelmente a pegaria pela cintura e a imprensaria contra a bancada da pia. Para evitar o que poderia ser, na opinião dele, a ruína de sua amizade com Ellie, ele resolveu sair dali o quanto antes.

- De nada. – ele falou, andando em direção à porta.

Ele entrou no quarto da garota. Ela ainda segurava a parte da frente do vestido, e chegou até a porta do banheiro. Ela começou a fechar a porta, mas se interrompeu antes de fechar completamente. E ela falou.

- Sirius. – o rapaz virou seu rosto na direção dela, e ela prosseguiu. – Obrigada pela dança. Foi maravilhosa.

Sirius novamente teve que conter sua vontade, que era de ir até ela e beijá-la. Então ele apenas falou.

- Eu é que agradeço a honra.

Ellie sorriu para ele, e fechou a porta do banheiro.

---------------------------------------

Sirius ficou sentado no chão do quarto de Ellie, esperando a garota terminar o banho. O tempo todo ele ficou olhando para uma foto dela que ficava na mesa de cabeceira. E imaginando o que aconteceria se James não tivesse interrompido o beijo que ele iria dar em Ellie, quando eles estavam dançando. Por um lado, ela parecia querer o beijo também. Mas, por outro, ele tinha receio que ela reagisse mal, e a amizade deles nunca mais fosse a mesma.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele nem notou o barulho vindo da varanda. Só percebeu quando James já estava entrando no quarto.

O amigo olhou para ele, e falou.

- Credo, que bode é esse... o que foi, brigou com a Ellie?

Sirius negou com a cabeça. Mas James não deu tempo para ele responder. Continuou falando.

- Então deve ser o efeito da bebida acabando. Você sabe qual é a solução para isso, não sabe?

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, e falou.

- Ir para casa dormir?

James riu, e respondeu, exibindo um objeto que retirou de dentro da mochila. Uma garrafa de vodka.

- Não. Continuar bebendo!

Sirius finalmente sorriu também. Neste instante, Ellie saiu do banheiro. Ela usava um roupão, e estava com os cabelos molhados. Ela olhou para James, e falou.

- Meu vestido está esperando você amanhã de manhã, Jay. Você vai levá-lo na lavanderia.

James revirou os olhos, e jogou a mochila de Sirius para o rapaz.

- Suas coisas estão aí.

Ellie olhou rapidamente para Sirius, e falou.

- O banheiro é todo seu.

A garota entrou no closet para se trocar, e fechou a porta. James riu da frase da garota, e virou para Sirius, com uma voz risonha e levemente debochada.

- Olha só, já parecem até casados. Dividindo o banheiro. Só falta...

Mas James não terminou a frase. Sirius estava passando por ele, e deu um soco no ombro do amigo enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

- Ai! – resmungou James – Essa doeu mesmo!

Mas Sirius não deu atenção para James. Simplesmente fechou a porta do banheiro. James apenas falou.

- Só porque eu falei a verdade...

James então voltou sua atenção para a televisão. Ligou o aparelho, e se jogou na cama de Ellie para assistir. Sem muita demora (o que era realmente espantoso), Ellie saiu do closet já vestida. Ela calçou meias cinza que chegavam até o meio da batata da perna, e uma bota de cano curto. Ajeitou o vestido curto, e falou.

- Para onde vamos?

James se esticou na cama, e respondeu.

- Sei lá. Vamos sair procurando alguma coisa para fazer?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Seu humor melhorou consideravelmente depois do banho. A lama devia estar realmente incomodando a garota. Ela levantou da cama novamente, e foi até o closet. James viu pela porta que ela estava se maquiando, o que costumava demorar um bom tempo. Mas ela aplicou batom rapidamente, e rímel. Logo saiu novamente, carregando uma bolsa pequena a tiracolo.

- Estou pronta.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Sirius saísse do banho. Usava, assim como James, calça Jeans e camiseta. Calçou seu tênis, e estava pronto.

Os três se entreolharam, e foram até a varanda. Começaram a descer a treliça. Chegaram até o jardim, e foram seguindo para a rua.

- Já decidiram para onde vamos? – Sirius perguntou.

- Por mim, qualquer lugar animado vale. E sem dobermans, por favor! – Ellie falou.

James não respondeu, ele estava distraído verificando seu celular. Assim que terminou de ler a mensagem que acabara de receber, ele falou.

- Galera, o Frank falou que os pais dele viajam amanhã de manhã, e ele vai fazer uma festinha à noite!

- Festa na casa de Frank Longbottom? – Ellie falou – Isso promete!

Sirius ficou quieto um instante, considerando as possibilidades dessa festa.

- É. – falou James, continuando – Ele falou para você chamar a Alice, Ellie. E falou que é tudo liberado, podemos levar o que quisermos. A festa vai ser louca, com certeza.

Ellie sorriu, animada. Então ela reparou que Sirius estava quieto, e perguntou.

- O que foi, Sirius? Não gostou da idéia?

Mas logo o rapaz sorriu. Ele tinha tido uma idéia fantástica. E respondeu.

- Gostei sim. Na verdade adorei. Vai ser uma excelente oportunidade de experimentar um presente que ganhei do meu tio Alphard há algum tempinho...

- Que presente? – perguntou James.

Sirius sorriu de lado, e completou.

- Isso é surpresa. Amanhã vocês vão ver.

Ellie mordeu os lábios. Ficou muito curiosa com a tal surpresa de Sirius, mas pensou que poderia esperar até o dia seguinte. Aliás, essa festa acabou dando idéias para ela mesma...

- É. – falou James, já acenando para um táxi que passava – Acho que essa festa na casa do Frank promete. E muito!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Yeah! – Usher**

**More than Words – Extreme **

**E este é o fim! Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**E também quero aproveitar este espaço para agradecer minha querida amiga Mylle, que deu a dica sobre "More than Words" como uma música perfeita para o casal Sirius/Ellie. Adorei a idéia, Mylle. E acho que casou bem com a cena. Obrigada!**

**Bem, é isso. Um beijo a todos!**

**E lembrem: reviews são muito bem vindas! Façam a autora feliz! :)**

**Pri.**


End file.
